Forbidden Love in New York
by IloveZimandNny16
Summary: Stevie Rae is now a collage girl in New York City! But when a strange guy named Rephiam comes in the picture, it complicates things. Sounds WAY better then it sounds. Rated T just in ease. Stephiam.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Yes I know I have other stories to work on. Like my IZ stories and my ToD game, but you know what? I now have the guts to write this. That I am listening to ****Mr. Brightside**** by The Killers and its somehow hyping me up to write this. Which is odd since I got the idea for this while listening to ****Somebody Told Me**** by the same band. Oh well… Time for a little explanation. Nobody is a vampyre and Rephiam and his brothers aren't Raven Mockers in the sense of bird-guys. Just to clear that up, kay, kay? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The characters? No. I don't own. The plot between Stevie Rae and Rephiam in general? No. I do not own that either. In general.. I DON'T OWN!**

"What? You got in? No way! That means I have to get in too!" Stevie Rae exclaimed when she learned that her BFF actually got accepted into the university in New York City **.**

They were currently in her cute little bug that she had ever since they met in high school. It was pretty vintage, but it still worked like a dream.

"You mean you haven't gotten a letter yet?" Zoey asked, feeling a bit concerned, but not that much.

"Nah. Mom still deals with the mail. But since you got your letter, that probably means mine'll be in the mail waitin' fer me." Stevie Rae said in a bright, hope filled voice that also had her sweet Okie twang in it.

"Well if I got in, then it looks like you will get in no doubt." Zoey said reassuringly.

Stevie Rae just sighed. She wasn't really sure of herself. Hell Zoey wasn't even sure of herself when she signed up for the university. They both took it so that they could go to the same collage and move out from Tulsa and yet still stay together. But, again, Stevie Rae wasn't sure of herself.

Zoey would always joke around that where Stevie Rae had her high points in a class, Zoey would fail in, and vice versa. But Stevie Rae never did think her grades were top notch. Heck the only way to reassure her thoughts was to get her report card with all of the good grades on it.

"Stevie Rae?" Zoey said while gently nudging her friend while they were at a red light.

"Huh? Sorry Z. I guess I got lost in thought again." Stevie Rae said while blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you were behind the wheel." Zoey said with a giggle.

"Yeah. I think we'd make our self road kill." Stevie Rae said with a giggle in her voice too.

They shared another good round of a laugh before the light turned green and they were in motion again. Then Stevie Rae thought up of something important.

"Wait a minute. What if I do get accepted. What am I gonna do with Dallas?" Stevie Rae said all panicky.

"You could always skype him." Zoey offered.

"I guess I could. Hey what about you and your love life?" Stevie Rae asked jokingly.

"Oh you mean super jealous Erik? I dumped him. I felt like I couldn't go out unless I had a whiteness saying that I didn't fool around with anyone else or hooking up with my other ex." Zoey said.

"Is that why you hang out with me?" Stevie Rae teasingly said while she was leaning on her arm with her hand holding her head.

"Hey why did you break up with Heath again? He was super cute, not that jealous, and was really sweet to you." Stevie Rae asked again.

"Under-age drinking and the step-loser made me switch schools." Zoey said simply again.

"Right. But hey, switching schools wasn't all that bad right? That's were you meet me." Stevie Rae said.

Zoey smiled back at her.

"True. The only thing he did right." she said.

"But still am I glad your mom dumped his ass." Stevie Rae said, knowing that her BFF never grew tired hearing that.

"So am I. I still can't believe he cheated on her like that. It's official. He's an butt-hole all around." Zoey said with a huge umph in her voice. Which Stevie Rae couldn't help but laugh about. Especially since they were both 21 and she still didn't swear that much.

"Hey stop laughing." Zoey said jokingly.

"Okay fine." Stevie Rae said calming down her laughter.

The drove on for a while until they finally arrived at Stevie Rae's home. Yeah she stilled lived with her mama but only so she could save up on her money to get her own apartment someday with the money she makes at her job working as a waitress at that cute little homey restaurant.

"Aren't you going to check the mail?" Zoey asked Stevie Rae when they got out of the car and she rushed to the door way instead of the mail box.

"Like I told ya Z. My mama deals with the mail. And the mail man already came by. So chances are my mama got the mail already." Stevie Rae said excitedly while getting out her house keys from her little purse.

After finding the right key and putting it in the lock, she opened the door, inviting her friend inside.

"I'm home Mama!" Stevie Rae called out.

"Hello dear!" Her mother answered.

"I brought Zoey with me." She informed her mother.

"Hey Mrs. Johnson." Zoey confirmed.

"Oh hello Zoey. Would like something to snack on?" Virginia "Ginny" Johnson asked, coming out from the kitchen.

"No thank you. I'm really hungry." Zoey said.

"Did the mail come?" Stevie Rae politely asked.

"Why yes indeed dear. And if memory serves, there was a letter just for you." Ginny said.**(I'm calling her that because it's too much work calling her Mrs. Johnson over and over again.)**

"Really?" Stevie Rae said getting a little bit giddy.

"Yup. I think I'll go get it right now." Her mother said leaving the room to go retrieve the letter.

"Maybe its your letter saying that your coming to collage with me." Zoey said in a low voice while nudging her.

"Maybe!" Stevie Rae said in an excided whisper while crossing her fingers.

"Here it is!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hmmm.. It's from New York. Maybe its from that collage you were testing for and where setting your sights on." She said handing it over to her daughter.

Stevie Rae took the letter, and, not being able to keep her excitement in, she tore open the envelope, being careful of the letter inside. Of which she took out, opened and reluctantly read.

After a few silent minutes, Zoey finally broke the silence.

"So did you get in?" She asked hesitantly.

There was another few minutes of silence before Stevie Rae answered her.

"Yes! I'm in! We're going to collage together!" She exclaimed while jumping into her friend giving her a hug then doing the same thing with her mother.

"Alright! We're now collage girls in New York City!" Zoey said.

"Good job sweetie. I knew you could do it." Ginny said hugging her daughter fiercely.

"Oh jeeze I gotta pack! Come on Zoey. If you help me out pack my stuff I'll help you." Stevie Rae asked.

"Deal" Was all she said before they headed to her room to pack for New York City and their new life there.

**Alright first chapter. And I promise more goodiness will come in later chapters. Oh for those of you out there reading this. It may not show it yet, but this is intended to be a Stevie RaeXRephiam story. I'll add a couple pairings in there, but it's completely a Stephiam story through and through. So don't be asking for more of one pairing or the other kay, kay? I hope you enjoyed this and R&R! I out… PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gotta new chapter up! YAY! Okay enough of me cheering for posting up a story I just started. ENJOY! Also the first part is just lyrics to Mr. Brightside by the Killers. Why? Because I'm listening to it and it somehow fits into the scene right now. **

**Disclaimer: I own the House of Night series like I own a football team…. I don't. I just don't. I also don't own the song.**

_I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine. Gotta gotta gotta be down because I want it all. It started out with a kiss how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss.. It was only a kiss. Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab. And he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag…_

The song kept on playing on the radio, and it felt weird to Stevie Rae. It almost felt like the song playing was speaking out to her. But she did her best to ignore it.

"Can't we listen to some country or something'?" Stevie Rae asked, trying her best to drown out the music.

"Aren't you the one who asked to play this station first? What? I like this song. I though you did too." Zoey said trying to avoid listening to country, it wasn't like she hated it, but she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to skip out on it.

"I do like this song. It's catchy. But you know me, nothing compares to Kenny Chesy. Plus I'm feeling something' weird listening to the song now." Stevie Rae admitted?

Zoey just stared at her BFF. That was a truly odd thing to hear. But Zoey didn't think about it too much, she still had to focus on the road to get to the airport.

"Well hey, we're going a really big city…" Zoey started to tease.

"Oh come on don't start with that. Hey I may not be from the big city, but when you think about it we hardly ever seen a real city. And ya'll know what they say. 'If you can make it in New York, you can make it anywhere.'" Stevie Rae quoted.

Zoey couldn't help but laugh a little. She loved her BFF so much, and she was so cute.

"But your right," Stevie Rae continued.

"About what?" Zoey said driving carefully to find a descent parking spot.

"About us going to New York being big. We defiantly need to celebrate when we get there." She said with her face glowing.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Stevie Rae." Zoey agreed as she finally parked into a empty parking spot.

"Come on. We don't want to be late for our flight." Zoey said as she got out of the car to pull out her luggage and carry on.

"Right." Stevie Rae agreed while unbuckling her seat belt to do the same.

…

The got their luggage out no problem. It was getting through security and making it on time that was the real hassle.

"I guess we can safely say the worst part of it is over now." Stevie Rae said after taking a breath of relief.

Zoey just smiled at her.

"Don't think so soon ahead Stevie Rae. We still got New York to deal with." Zoey said.

"Right. Well for now. I'm gonna get some sleep. 'Cause when we get to New York, I ain't gonna be celebrating our first day there suffering from jet lag." She said as she pulled out a pillow.

"You do that. I think I'll catch up on some Z's a bit later. I'm too awake now." she said.

Stevie Rae couldn't help but giggle a little.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"Your gonna catch up with yourself later." Stevie Rae said.

"Just take your nap." Zoey said while playfully smacking her with her pillow.

…

The plan had just landed when the two girls woke up.

"Huh? Are we there?" Stevie Rae said a little sleepy rubbing her eyes.

"_Attention passengers. We have now landed in New York city. Please keep seated until our flight attendants have alerted you to do otherwise." _The pilot said on the intercom

"Guess that's a yes." Zoey said while stretching out her arms.

"Attention passengers. You may now leave the craft and we hope you enjoyed your flight." The too sweet voice of one of the flight attendants announced.

"Finally." Stevie Rae said, unbuckling her seat belt on the seat waiting for Zoey to get out and got their carryon's out and left to get their luggage. And out into New York City.

…

"Ahh I still can't believe we're here Z!" Stevie Rae squealed.

"You mentioned that several times. But me neither!" Zoey said while failing to keep her cool.

"We here." The cab driver told them.

"Thank ya'." Stevie Rae said pulling out money to pay of the cabby.

"Here let me pay my half." Zoey said pulling out half of the fair.

After they paid off the cabby and pulled out their luggage again, they cab drove off to find another customer.

"So this is our new dorm. Looks nice." Zoey noted.

"Yeah it does. Come on Z. Lets find our dorm." Stevie Rae said eager to get settled.

"Okay fine." Zoey said lugging around her luggage to keep up with Stevie Rae.

They got the room of their no prob, no all they needed to do was find it.

"What room are we in again?" Stevie Rae asked for the billionth time.

"Room Z-770." Zoey said again.

"And it's on the forth floor right?" Stevie Rae said trying to confirm that they were on the right track.

"That's what the lady at the front desk said." Zoey said.

"It's a good thing we packed out stuff in these roller suitcases. I don't want to think of what would'a happened if we didn't." Stevie Rae said.

"You gotta point there." Zoey said.

"I think we're on the right track. We just passed room Z-784." Zoey noted.

"Oh Z. I'm so excited." Stevie Rae said again.

"Ah here we are. Found it." Zoey said as she found the door with their room number on it.

"You got the key right?" Zoey asked Stevie Rae.

"Of course." Stevie Rae said pulling out the key.

They unlocked the door to reveal their room.

It was a fairly nice room. It was clean, their were separate doors. Meaning separate rooms. A nicely sized kitchen. I livable living room.

It needed a touch of their style to make it their own. But other then that it was a fairly nice place to live for long while.

"Come on. Lets choose our rooms." Stevie Rae said.

She ended up having the room with the screen door to a balcony while Zoey got the other room with the double window that was closest to the living room, and there for, the entrance door.

"Aren't you going to unpack?" Zoey said while she noted that Stevie Rae only threw her bag on her bed and only took out the make up bag in her carryon.

"Later, Z. I'll do it later. Collage starts two days from now. So tonight I'm gonna spend the night out on the town and have some fun while I'm at it. And tomorrow I'll learn about the scheduales we're in and look for 'nother job while I'm here. Gotta have a plan, ya' know." Stevie Rae explained.

Zoey thought about it for a while. Then agreed. Which pleased Stevie Rae

"But we have a problem." Zoey said.

"What's that?" Stevie Rae asked.

"We have no idea where to go." Zoey said as Stevie Rae opened the door.

"Aw.. Dang it!" She said.

"Go where?" A girl asked.

"You two planning on going somewhere?" Another one asked.

Zoey and Stevie Rae turned around to see who was talking. And there in one of the other door ways, there stood these two girls who looked around their age.

One of them was a blonde girl with blue eyes wearing a blue/green top that showed her arms but covered her shoulders and a V-line with matching denim shorts. The other had mocha colored skin with dark eyes wearing a short sleeved white shirt with the words "I 3 LOVE" in black, bold letters and pink with glitter on the heart with apple bottom designer skinny jeans.

"Well we were. But we don't know where." Zoey admitted.

"We're new to New York ya' see?" Stevie Rae explained.

"Oh you two.." The blond one started

"Are the new students we heard about." The mocha one finished.

"Uh, Yeah. I'm Stevie Rae. And this is Zoey." Stevie Rae introduced.

"Hi there. I'm Erin…" The blond one said.

"And I'm Shaunee." The black one said.

"Nice to meet you." Zoey said.

"Very nice to meet ya'." Stevie Rae said in her thick Okie accent.

"Well we can show you around." Shaunee said.

"Yeah. And you probably want to check out New York after hours." Erin said with a slightly sly voice.

"We can help you out in that department." They both said at the same time.

"That would be soo cool. Thank you." Stevie Rae said getting giddy again.

"Really thanks." Zoey said.

"No.." Shaunee started.

"..Probs." Erin finished.

"We were planning on going out anyway." They said with huge grins on their faces.

And at that, they left for their night on the town.

Little did one of them know what was going to happen that night.

**FINALLY! Sorry. It felt like the universe was out to make sure I didn't finish this thing. But I finished it now. And sorry if the ending is a bit rushed. But in the next chapter there will be even better goodieness then this cock-tease that I'm giving you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Got this one up and running…. And I have nothing else to say except to enjoy this chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

The four girls made their way to one of the hottest night clubs in New York. And even while they were waiting, outside they could still hear and feel the beat of the music playing inside.

"Wow. This place looks packed." Stevie Rae noted.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Erin said.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"This place always looks packed, but really they always have room for more people." Shaunee answered, even though Zoey asked Erin.

"Besides we were meeting up with someone else here too." Erin said coolly.

"Wanna meet 'em" Shaunee suggested.

"Depends. Who are they?" Stevie Rae asked a little guardedly.

"Just our gay friends." Erin and Shaunee said at the same time.

Zoey and Stevie Rae just stood there for a minute pondering. Until Zoey broke the silence.

"Couldn't hurt." She said.

Shaunee and Erin's grin just went wide.

"Good." Erin said.

"'Cause if gay boy and his boyfriend found out we met new friends and _didn't _introduce you to them they'd go…" Shaunee said.

"Ballistic." Erin finished for Shaunee.

Stevie Rae couldn't help but giggle a little at that.

"Well come on lets go meet them." She said with a huge grin covering her face.

"Don't be a eager beaver just yet." Shaunee and Erin said at the same time, yet again.

They entered the dance club that was in the middle of playing Somebody Told Me by The Killers, which gave Stevie Rae another weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, which was only weird in the fact that it was a weird feeling. But she did her absolute best to ignore it. Which seemed to be working out for her.

Zoey and Stevie Rae were almost too interested in the actual club to notice two guys, who obviously were gay, wave at them and Shaunee and Erin, but probably mostly just Shaunee and Erin. Seeing as they might've been the friends they were talking about.

"Over here." Erin and Shaunee said at the same time leading Zoey and Stevie Rae to their table.

"Good to see that you finally arrived." Said the guy who had the brown hair on his head with a playful, teasing look on clearly readable across his face.

"Who's your new friends?" The guy with the fair hair asked noting Stevie Rae's and Zoey's presence.

"They're new students. They just arrived to the dorms." Erin explained.

"And we're showing them a good time." Shaunee finished.

"My name is Zoey. And this is Stevie Rae." Zoey introduced.

"I'm Jack." the fair haired boy said extending out his hands for a friendly handshake. Which Stevie Rae and Zoey happily accepted.

"And I'm Damien." his partner said with an easy smile, extending his hand out too, which was shaken by the girls too.

"So your new here huh? Well where'd you girls come from?" Damien asked.

"We're both from Tulsa, Oklahoma." Zoey said with ease.

"We both got accepted to the college here with a scholarship. And we actually been saving up for the trip here." Stevie Rae said with a huge grin on her face in her Okie accent.

"Good for you." Damien said with a look of acceptance on his face.

"I actually got my scholarship here in High School." Damien said, in a voice that if it came from anyone else, would sound braggy, but he sounded like he was actually telling them a fact.

"But wants you get to know him, you'll understand why. He is so smart." Jack said clinging on to his boyfriend.

"Oh your one to talk Jack. You are a complete genius with technology. And lets also not forget that, because of that, it gave you a scholarship too." Damien said teasing Jack a little before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh boy." Erin sighed, with a slight smile.

"They're at it again." Shaunee sighed too, with the same little smile on her face too.

"I think they look cute together." Stevie Rae said happily.

"Yeah they do." Zoey admitted.

"Not that." Shaunee and Erin said at the same time.

"Huh?" Stevie Rae and Zoey said, confused.

"You'll soon find out." They said again in a whisper.

"So what are you two going to study?" Damien asked.

"I'm actually wanting to study to become a veterinarian." Zoey said.

"Ooh. Sounds interesting." Jack said with his smile that looked like it wasn't going anywhere.

"What about you? Stevie Rae isn't it?" Damien asked again.

"Yup. Stevie Rae. I was actually hoping to get myself a diploma for a good carrier in the future ya' know?" Stevie Rae said with a shrug and a simple smile.

"Same here." Shaunee and Erin said at the same time for the umpteenth time that night.

"Really?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Yeah, except they also want to see if they can get away with becoming fashion stylist in the process." Jack joked around.

Stevie Rae couldn't help but giggle a little.

"What are you giggling about?" Shaunee said in a fake angry voice which was obvious that she wasn't upset but was slightly amused and was just playing around.

"Nothing really." Stevie Rae admitted.

Then they all heard the door opening, and it seemed that no one could help but look at the new arrivals of the club.

A gang had just entered the club. A motorcycle gang that looked rough, tough, and with a bad reputation to follow.

"Who are they?" Zoey asked.

"They're called Raven Mockers." Damien said in a glum voice that actually shocked Zoey and Stevie Rae a bit, but it quickly passed.

"There a really terrible biker gang." Jack said bluntly.

"Why are they so terrible?" Stevie Rae couldn't help but ask. "I mean they can't be as bad as Hell's Angels right?"

"Unfortunately, they are." Erin said just as glumly as Damien.

"How?" Zoey asked.

"They might as well be monsters. News have it that they like to kill anybody that gets in there way. And when they feel like it, take any girl they wish. Whether they like it or not." Shaunee said with a shudder at the last words she said.

But she didn't have to explain anymore. They understood perfectly.

"I'd watch out for them if I were you girls." Damien said in a whisper.

"Right." Stevie Rae said.

"Well of course." Zoey said.

Stevie Rae knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself and took another little peek at these so called Raven Mockers. Just so she knew how to look for them.

They all seemed basic enough. They all looked like they wore a bunch of black. Especially their leather jackets, but there was no denying seeing that you could still see what looked like raven's wing on the backs. They also looked like they had a dark, fallen angel aura around them. And, not saying she can see peoples aura's and such, Stevie Rae couldn't help but notice that most of them seemed like they all were mad in the insane way. But only a few of them looked that way. The rest looked like they were all deep in something dark. Like they were pure evil. But that was ridicules, right?

But in all honesty, it wasn't the darkness of this gang that really caught her attention. It was this one guy in the gang hat caught her attention. He seemed like he was the leader of the Raven Mockers. He looked like he was the oldest, which was surprising to her again, realizing how young they probably were. This guy looked like he was no older then her a couple of years. Maybe by 2 or 3 years ahead of her. 4 years, at the most. Which when she thought about it, wasn't that much older. He also looked like he had this authority sense about him. It was almost frightening. Almost.

He also looked pretty strong. With a sense of difference between him and the others. Sure he wore the same thing but it was all different. And, before Stevie Rae could properly think first, she had to admit, he was pretty good looking. He defiantly looked pretty hot.

'_Wait. What?_' Stevie Rae thought in shock. '_Why in Sam's Hill am I thinking things like that? He probably is the leader of this gang and there supposed to be really, really bad people. Besides Stevie Rae, you shouldn't be thinking about how good looking guys around here are. You have Dallas at home._' Stevie Rae tried to remind herself, and to psyche herself to look away. Besides she had looked enough to recognize what they looked like. Besides the leader looked like he was heading his gaze at her direction.

"So that guy over there," Stevie Rae said trying to rid herself of her thoughts. "Is he the leader?"

"Yeah." Shaunee and Erin said at the same time again.

"What's his name." Zoey, thankfully asked.

Everyone just sat there and hesitated for a while.

"Hey its cool if you.." Zoey started but was interrupted.

"_His_ name," Damien said with a sneer at the word him like it was a cuss word. "Is Rephiam."

**I know, I know I promised that I would make up for the cock tease I've been giving you, but I couldn't help it! And hey at least I gave you the Raven Mockers, and Rephiam! Oh and for those of you who are confused. Everyone here is human KK? I only called the Raven Mockers raven mockers for name sake. Seeing as how that's the name of their gang. KK? All right then. Hope you enjoy this. And I will do my best to update sooner. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I now have time to write this up without distractions! Ok, this time I promise you guys, no more cock teases. I will put these two together. They will enter each other's lives and they will speak to each other. No more leaving you on edge. I am gonna put these two together if it's the last thing I do. So I give to you… Elizabeth and Deril! No wait.. Oh fail on my part. Wrong story. And it's not even mine. Sorry I meant Stevie Rae and Rephiam. Sorry.. But enjoy this story.**

"Rephiam?" Stevie Rae said, making sure she heard Damien right.

"Yes. Word has it that all of the Raven Mockers over there are all brothers," Damien started.

'_So that's why they all look like they're related._' Stevie Rae noted mentally.

"And that Rephiam became the leader, after the previous one disappeared, because he was the oldest." Damien finished.

'_So he is the oldest._' Stevie Rae thought while mentally slapping herself for still thinking about him.

"Just how old is he?" Zoey asked, thankfully. Stevie Rae thought if she asked too many questions it would come back at her in a nasty way.

"Last I heard, he was around 24." Shaunee said.

"That's only three years older than I am!" Stevie Rae couldn't help but blurt out. She covered her mouth after.

"Oh so your 21? That's cool so are me and Damien." Jack said with a smile and with a voice that sounded, suspiciously like he wanted to change the subject. And Stevie Rae didn't blame him.

"Yeah. We're both 21." Zoey said.

"We're 22." Shaunee and Erin said at the same time.

It seemed to Stevie Rae that Jack's little plan worked. But she wanted to make sure that it stayed that way, because talking about everybody's age wasn't working in the, stop-thinking-'bout-the-bad-motorcycle-gang-leader-Rephiam department.

"So how come you two always talk at the same time and sometimes finish each others sentences?" Stevie Rae asked, letting her other curiosity that was gnawing at her let loose.

They just started laughing a bit, but not in the insulting way.

"They like to look at themselves as twins separated at birth. See they have so much in common, including sizes, and personality wise, they might as well be." Damien explained.

"Oh I get it." Stevie Rae said like a dork.

"We like to call ourselves twins." They said at the same time yet again.

Stevie Rae couldn't help but giggle a little.

"So does that mean we can call you two 'The Twins'?" Zoey joked.

"If you want to." Erin teased while Shaunee laughed a little.

They stayed like that for a while. Enjoying the music that was playing, and chatting about everything and nothing, but it was chit-chat that got everyone to know the other better.

And thankfully for Stevie Rae, it was also super distracting from the obvious fact that there were super dangerous bikers in the same club.

"So wait a minute," Jack said out of the blue.

"It's established that we are all of age for some drinking right?" He finished.

"Uh, yeah." Zoey said with an awkward little laugh. "Why?"

"Why don't we get something to drink? I'm really thirsty right now." Jack said in an over dramatic sigh, which caused everyone to break out in a mad fit of laughter.

"That sounds good. I'm thirsty too." Stevie Rae said. "Should I go up to the bar and ask our drinks?"

"Yeah. Because we would be here till closing if we waited for a waiter or waitress to come up to us." Shaunee said.

"Alright then what does everyday want?" Stevie Rae said while clapping her hands together.

Everyone told her what they wanted and she excused herself to go and place their order at the bar.

She was on her way to the bar, but it felt like a fight for her life to Stevie Rae. Everyone was shoving, peoples legs or feet were in the way, and the fact that she was wearing cow girl boots on a slippery marble floor didn't help either.

'_Maybe someone else should've gone to order._' Stevie Rae thought. '_Cause I am dang sick of seeing my life flash before my eyes with each step._'

But while she was heading over to the bar, she couldn't help but notice that the table she saw all of the Raven Mockers at was empty. But she couldn't let a little fact like that distract her. Besides they probably left to go terrorize some other club.

But even with all of her concentration, Stevie Rae missed the little puddle of a spilled drink that has been yet to be cleaned up. And when her cowgirl boots, that were slippery enough with the slick tiled floor, made contact, she slipped and started falling hard.

And right were she was about to make contact with the floor with her head, she felt somebody catching her no more then five feet from the ground.

Stevie Rae was so shocked it took a moment to recapture the breath that whooshed right out of her body.

She didn't know who caught her at first all she could think was how close she was to having her head being smashed like a piñata all over the dance floor. And how the arms that held her felt strong and firm around her arms and body.

As soon as she re-captured her breath, she looked up to the guy who saved her, to thank him, when her words stopped dead on.

The guy who saved her was the supposed leader of the Raven Mocker gang, Rephiam. She could feel herself blush like mad. But she didn't think about that.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Stevie Rae said after a moment of hesitant, she still didn't like how her words were said.

"Thank you." She said in a light voice, that was still hearable. She was still blushing.

He let her stand up on her own. Which she did a little nervously.

"You should be more careful. You could've been hurt." He said in a tone she couldn't quite place her finger on.

"Yeah I should." Stevie Rae said, not knowing what else to say.

He just grunted and turned around like he was needed somewhere else.

"Hey!" Stevie Rae said on impulse and, surprisingly, he turned to face her again. "Thanks again. For saving me." She said again.

"Your welcome." He surprised her by saying. Then he turned around again and walked away.

Stevie Rae was just standing there, trying to figure out what had just happened, when her friends interrupted her.

"Stevie Rae!"

"Yes?" She answered like nothing had happen when even she knew that was a lie.

"Don't you 'Yes?' us, missy. What was that?" Damien said like he was her mama.

"Huh?" Stevie Rae said dumbly. She wasn't playing dumb per say. She was actually still trying to process what had happen as much as they did.

"Don't play dumb. We saw you with him." Shaunee said.

"Oh. That. Well you see…" Stevie Rae hesitated trying to get her story together.

"I tripped and fell. He just saved me by catching my fall. I didn't even know he was Rephiam until I saw him clearly and I got over the fact that I was this close to having my brains brake out of my skull." Stevie Rae said putting emphasis in her voice.

"Members of the Raven Mockers don't help anybody out of nowhere without wanting something." Erin said like a warning.

"Your right twin. Your gonna have to watch your back Stevie Rae. He's probably gonna come out at ya' when you least expect him too." Shaunee warned also.

"I get that." Stevie Rae said, though she hardly even paid any attention to what they said. "How's about we get going. It's getting late. And better to leave now before he want's the 'something' sooner then later." Stevie Rae said wanting to leave right away. Not because of fear like everyone thought she was feeling but because she was feeling something weird in her because of Rephiam and she thought the best way to ignore it, is to leave the scene of the, uh… "incident".

"Good idea." Zoey agreed and they left the club for the night.

…

Stevie Rae was sitting on her bed in her pajamas brushing her hair while her mind went into thought overload.

What was she thinking about? Rephiam.

She just couldn't get him out of her head. It wasn't healthy.

"Dang it! Stop thinking 'bout him." Stevie Rae said being sure not to make her voice wasn't loud enough to reach over to Zoey.

"Hey Stevie Rae it's getting late. Don't you… Hey what's wrong?" Zoey asked when she noticed Stevie Rae's troubled look.

"Huh? Oh nothing's wrong Z. I guess I'm just being just a little overwhelmed being in the city." Stevie Rae said that excuse out of thin air, and she knew it wouldn't fool Zoey.

"Yeah right. Just an hour ago you were way too hyped to be here." Zoey said taking a seat at the end of Stevie Rae's bed that had Stevie Rae's cowboy sheets laid out.

"Maybe the overwhelming finally caught up to me." Stevie Rae said being unable to look her BFF in the eye.

It didn't convince Zoey though.

"Hey." Zoey said while pulling Stevie Rae's face to her own by grabbing her chin and turning it her way.

"You don't have to hid it. You know you can tell me things right?" Zoey said letting go of Stevie Rae's chin.

Stevie Rae just let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay. I guess I'm just still a little bit shaken up from my face-to-face communication with a leader of a dangerous biker gang." Stevie Rae admitted. Though it was only half the truth. She was a bit shaken up from meeting Rephiam like she did, but it wasn't the fear of having him save her and what everybody thinking what that meant for her, it was the way she felt when he held her, and the way he talked to her and how his voice sounded like.

It made her confused when she thought about it. And when she admitted it, she couldn't help but sigh again. She actually liked it. But she shouldn't be thinking about him like that. She had Dallas at home. And even if he wasn't a factor, would there be any chance? No stanking way. It was probably a flook for him anyway. And even if it wasn't and he liked her, how would her BFF and her new friends react to him? They would freak and wouldn't accept him. Hell she shouldn't even think about stuff like that. She should just forget about the whole ordeal.

"Stevie Rae?" Zoey said, snapping her out of her out of her mind gibberish.

"Sorry Z. I was just thinking that I just need to forget about all of this. I have a plan to work out." Stevie Rae said with a pure smile on her face.

"Now that's the Stevie Rae I know. And speaking of which, we should probably get some sleep. Huh?" Zoey said as she stood up.

"Yeah I guess. Night Zoey." Stevie Rae said as she turned off her lights and got underneath her covers.

"Night Stevie Rae." Zoey smiled at her as she left for her bedroom.

'_Tonight I might've met him. But I'm also gonna forget him. Besides what are the chances that we'll ever meet up again?_' That was Stevie Rae's last thought before she went into a deep, dreamless sleep. Unaware how untrue her thoughts would be.

**I know I told some of you that I wouldn't be able to get this up in a while, but I managed to get back home(I have to go to Cali tomorrow for a doctors apt.) and get to the computer and finish this up then post it before bed. I might show Rephiam's POV next chapter. Keep in mind I said ****might**** doesn't mean it's a 100% possibility, I'm just saying. Hope you enjoyed. And yes more StevieRaeXRephiam goodness will come up in new chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah I know I said that the possibility of this wasn't in the 100% but as it turns out.. It was more like 89%. But anyway I really wanted to post this one up today now because I have an announcement…. ITS MY B-DAY! I am now 17 years old… but to avoid confusion still call me 16. It's in my account name might as well.. Anyway.. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to HoN and the names I mention(besides Rephiam) I made up.**

*Rephiam*

Rephiam just woke up from a dreamless sleep. But to be honest with himself he was also restless with his mind going in over drive.

He told himself that he would forget about last night… but he couldn't find himself to do so.

He just stared at the ceiling, trying to clear his thought with his hands behind his head. Not that it worked.

"I shouldn't have talked to her." Rephiam said to himself with a heavy sigh, being thankful that his brother's had their own rooms and were probably still asleep.

Last night, he and his brother wanted to have another night out on the town and decided to go to a club. They went to the one club they haven't been to in this damned city, and after a couple of moments everyone, including him regretted going in there.

All of them hated the taste of music they played and it just seemed like a crowed that seemed like a blind man can pick them out of. So they decided to leave after a while.

But he regretted going in that stupid club for a whole different reason. He saw _her_.

He saw her when they first walked in. Out of everyone there, she was the one who caught his attention. He can still remember what she looked like.

Sparkling blue eyes, soft curly, blond hair, soft looking creamy skin, and a countrified outfit that made her stand out even more.

Rephiam sighed yet again, and stood up in his bed putting his hands down. It was then that he realized that he hasn't even gotten out of his clothes yet or even gotten underneath the covers on his bed.

He shrugged himself out of his bed figuring that since he was awake he could get something to eat.

"I shouldn't have talked to her." Rephiam repeated his early statement.

"I should've just caught her, help her back up and leave. Without her even knowing that I was there." Rephiam mumbled.

But the problem was… all that happen the night before _did _happen, and he was a fool to think he could go back in time and stop himself.

But.. Hell! He shouldn't have even gone back inside that club. He didn't even have a reason to go back inside.. He just did. Or at least that's the story he was sticking with. The real truth was something he wasn't going to admit.

The truth was he just wanted to see her just once more before telling himself to leave and forget her. Instead, he caught her fall, questioned if she was alright and she answered back thanking him.

He even remembered her sweet voice with that was rich in an Okie accent.

Rephiam just slumped his shoulders bowing his head while shaking it to get those memories out of his head.

"Stop thinking about her. It was a miracle she didn't press charges on me for touching her. I bet if I were to see her again she would be afraid and run for her life." Rephiam said, trying to convince himself the truth of the matter.

Then he opened the door in his room that led to the "living room". It wasn't much just a giant room with a couple of raggedy couches and a T.V. that was hardly ever used.

As he expected, it was empty. And his brother were probably still asleep. But what he didn't expect was a lump on one of the couches.

Rephiam walked towards the couch to see who, or what was on it.

After getting a closer look he realized it was the youngest of his brothers: Morpheus. Rephiam always thought it was a ridicules name, but Morpheus shared the same feelings about his name.

He was sprawled out all over the couch, like he just fell from the ceiling, sleeping, and landing there. And knowing him, that's probably what happened, since he had a nasty habit of ditching the rest of his brother then showing up late in the evening. He was also snoring like crazy. It was a miracle that everyone else was still asleep.

Then Rephiam got an idea. He quietly went into the kitchen and filled up a cup with water, then he walked back to his youngest brother, who was still sleeping like a snoring corpse, and poured the water all over his head.

"Shit!" Morpheus yelled out jumping out of the couch and landing face first down on the floor. Rephiam just stared at his attempts to try to stand up right while figuring out where he was currently at. He didn't find anything about this scene even somewhat amusing.

"Alright who ever did will have to-" His words stopped short as he finally stood up and looked directly at Rephiam, who still had the cup in his hand.

"Oh what the fuck, Rephiam? That shit was not cool!" Morpheus yelled at him.

"I had to do something. Your snoring could have woke everybody up." Rephiam said with mock in his voice.

"Well I didn't." Morpheus said while taking his seat back on the couch.

"Just when did you come back? That might explain why." Rephiam said, not even attempting to take a seat.

"I don't know. 1 a.m. maybe." Morpheus said, clearly wanting to talk about something else.

"We came back at midnight." Rephiam said giving him a suspicious glare.

"What?" Morpheus asked, knowing his brother's glare.

"Just where were you? That habit of going out on your own gets a bit annoying sometimes." Rephiam said in a demanding voice, clearly not wanting to joke around.

"Wherever you and the others weren't… _Dad._" Morpheus said with a sneer, clearly wanting to hit Rephiam were it hurt.

"I'm not trying to be anything like…_ him_, or being protective of your stupid acts. But I am leader here, and your putting yourself in a ton of danger breaking off like you do, and doing your stupid acts makes you a really bad liability, that could cause us to relocate and leave you in the dust if we have to or have you executed." Rephiam warned through his teeth as he clutched his brother's shirt collar, making him see him face-to-face.

"I get it okay." Morpheus said, after Rephiam let him go.

"Jeez your almost scary as Balik, but I have to say that I'm still glad that your leader and not that dictator." Morpheus said. Not soon after a knife was thrown directly at Morpheus, but he ducked in the nick of time. Both he and Rephiam looked to see who threw the knife and wasn't all that surprised to see Balik there still in his position of throwing the knife looking very peeved.

"Care to repeat that statement?" Balik said, clearly angry.

"Not if it means a knife thrown at my face." Morpheus spat.

"You ungrateful…"

"Yeah, and why shouldn't I be?" he said taking the knife out of the couch, folding it up and handing it back to Balik.

Balik just snatched it from him, and sat down.

"So Rephiam. Care to explain why you dragged behind last night?" Balik said with the usual venom he keeps in his voice.

Rephiam was careful to choose his words carefully, and not to hesitate. He knew why he dragged behind… to see that girl, but Balik couldn't know that. Hell, none of his brother could know that.

"I thought I saw something suspicious going on. Maybe a feeble plot against us. Turns out it was just some gossipers." Rephiam said, causing Balik to bark with humorless laughter.

"Feeble indeed. Who in Hell would think they have a chance against us?" Balik said with a too smug of a grin on his face.

"Drunk, 'rivile' biker gangs." Morpheus answered without a care lurking in his voice using air quotes.

"Speaking of drunk… Why did you ditch us last night?" Rephiam asked.

"That is a good question. I remember you sticking with us until we made a turn in the city. After then we lost you." Balik noted.

"I'm the youngest here remember? Or did you forget my, _minor_ age." Morpheus said clearly annoyed.

Balik just snapped at him and started arguing with him about his snappy attitude.

Rephiam just stayed out of it. Truth be told sometimes he _did_ forget Morpheus's age from time to time. The second youngest of his siblings being 20 did confuse things a bit. Plus Morpheus acted way too mature to be 17 half the time. And even though they already broke every law any man with a bike could brake, the one that they couldn't get past was getting a minor into the clubs the rest of the Raven Mocker went in.

Rephiam had always wondered what Morpheus actually _did_ when he wasn't even allowed inside any club.

He'd always imagine him complaining for an hour then riding off to blow of f steam. But there was no way he was ever going to admit that.

So thinking the best way to avoid the little argument that Balik and Morpheus seemed to making a contest with that was sure to wake the others, was to just leave the premises.

He needed his head cleared anyway.

So he grabbed the keys to his bike and headed for the garage.

"I'm going out." He said in a low voice. Acknowledging to himself that he could've yelled it through a megaphone and the bickering brothers still wouldn't have noticed or questioned him. That was good for him.

He revved up his bike, opened the garage door, and left. Letting his helmet being the only thing that covered his face. But he did ditch his jacket. No way did he want the police catching him in broad daylight. And the leather jacket was the sure fire way to tell what biker is in what gang anyway. Plus it was too hot a day to wear one.

Rephiam just rode his bike. He didn't need to go anywhere. He wasn't planning on going anywhere. He just rode his bike around the town clearing his head.

He finally stopped at a, just turned, red light.

Rephiam, just stood his ground there for a bit. And if wasn't for the helmet, he would be pinching his bridge in frustration. This was the famous, longest red light in the city. He would be there for a couple of minutes. Maybe 3, 4 at the most.

Rephiam turned his attention to his surroundings for a couple of seconds. He was near a parking lot, a couple of women's fashion stores, a movie store, and a book store. Nothing unusual at first. His attention went back to the light, still red. So he looked around at the people walking around the city.

Wrong move.

He saw her again. The girl he met at the club the other night. Then one who clouded his thoughts all night and part of his morning.

The one who had the accent that sounded exotic to him, and the one who had slipped and would've cracked her head if he wasn't there to catch her.

Then one he tried to convince himself to forget.

**AAAaaaaaannnd.. With that. I leave you in a cliffhanger. Hey at least I gave you a chapter in Rephiam's POV. And yes I know I said I would make up the names… But you try to think up of names for human Raven Mockers(oxymoron(who said that!)). Plus I had to add in Balik. He's, practically, in almost all of the new Stephain stories nowadays, And I know I'm gonna get Matrix jokes for Morpheus. But really… Morpheus is the name of a sleep god. And I figured if I'm gonna name most of the RM's I could give them names that have power attached to them. I actually thought about Hades… but then I thought that, that would be pushing it. Anyway.. Hope you all enjoyed this. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright got a new chapter up! And this one's gonna be a bit long. But trust me on this… it will so be worth it. I don't wanna give anything away yet though… so just read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

For a moment all Rephiam could do was stare at her. Even though, no one who looked at his helmet would guess.

He knew that this was an overused comparison, but in this case it was the truth. She looked like an angle.

Her golden hair was tied up behind her with the curls springing to bounce every step she took. Her blue eyes sparkled even more so when the sun hit them, and her smile was so pure, Rephiam thought that by comparison, everyone else, him included, was in a deep depression. And she was wearing a white dress that made her stand out even more then she possibly has.

For a small, brief moment, which Rephiam was going to deny, he wanted nothing more then to get off of his bike and take her in his arms.

But that thought was very quickly shaken away. Mostly because the light had changed and he didn't want the people in the cars behind him to shake him off.

He just rode far away from the place. Or at least that's what he tried to do. Instead he somehow found himself riding away for a good couple of minutes before he found himself subtly following her.

'_What the hell am I doing?_' Rephiam questioned himself in his mind. He couldn't help asking. But it was a legitimate question. Why was he following her?

'_Why on earth am I doing this? I don't even know her name.'_ Rephiam admitted to himself. But that wasn't really the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. The other night he know he heard her friends call out for her, before he could fully leave the club. But he wasn't sure he heard her name right.

But even though his mind was screaming at him to turn around and leave her, he couldn't find himself to do so. Besides, if he turned around now it would look suspicious, and he wanted the day to just ride without problems. And he sure wouldn't get that if he looked like a stalker who just gave up.

He followed her to the university. Where she entered the building that held all of the dorms for the students.

'_So she's a student._' Rephiam thought to himself in wonder before he remembered reality.

'_I have to leave her now. I can't keep doing this. After today, I will forget about her. This I swear._' Rephiam vowed to himself while trying to convince himself at the same time. And he rode away at his same speed like he was riding at, and rode past the buildings out of view from her.

If only he knew that promises were useless if one did not mean it.

*Stevie Rae*

She was in one of the best moods ever! Her little plan was going out quite well. She had her first night out on the town - not that it ended in the best way - she was in a university for her future. And she just got herself a good job that pays really well. Things were really looking up for her. And she was going to show it to everyone.

She climbed the stares up to her room. The elevators weren't working that day but she didn't mind.

She finally reached her floor, but before she could enter the hallway she bumped into somebody.

"Oh jeez I'm so sorry." Stevie Rae apologized as she realized that the person she bumped into fell to the floor with her stuff flying out.

"Oh no problem. I'm a bit of a klutz. The same thing would probably happen anyway." She said getting up, collecting her stuff on the way.

"Hey your one of those new students here huh? From Oklahoma?" She asked.

"Yeah… I'm Stevie Rae." Stevie Rae said a little hesitantly.

"Cool. I'm Sara. I live in room 777." She said holding her hand out. But Stevie Rae felt a little hesitant holding her hand.

"Hi Sara." Stevie Rae said not taking her hand.

"Uh, not to be rude. But I gotta go. My roommate's expecting me." Stevie Rae said.

"Oh of course. Don't let me stop. And besides I have my own business to attend to." She said in a too big of a grin and walked down the stairs.

Stevie Rae didn't really want to think about that girl too much. She just seemed someone you don't want to cross or trust that much.

Instead Stevie Rae walked into her dorm after unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"Hey Zoey." Stevie Rae announced.

"Oh hey Stevie Rae did the interviews go well?" Zoey asked searching the cabinets. They'd gone shopping before hand and unpacked their food before the club last night. But apparently they didn't pack enough.

"Really good. I got a job!" Stevie Rae announced as soon as she placed her booty down on the chair that came with the room.

"That's great." Zoey said half excited for her BFF and have focused and searching the cupboards.

"You okay Z? What are you looking for?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if we had anything that could make a decent meal instead of frozen foods and cereal." Zoey said.

"'Fraid we don't. We still need to go grocery shopping for real." Stevie Rae said.

"And for that we need some serious money." Zoey said in a sigh.

"Guess we'll just have to have cereal today until we get paychecks." Zoey said, trying to turn it into a joke.

"Well we don't have any milk. But I have enough money to get some." Stevie Rae offered.

"We don't have any milk?" Was all Zoey could say.

Stevie Rae didn't say anything.

"Well no use wasting money. We need to save every cent here Stevie Rae." Zoey warned.

"No really I want to. Besides having dry cereal is so depressing." Stevie Rae said.

Zoey was silent for a while just looking at the cupboards. Until finally she looked down, closed the cupboards and sighed a little.

"Fine. You can get some milk. But I'm coming with." Zoey said stubbornly.

"Okay. Come on. I think there's a little store not to far from here. We can get milk there." Stevie Rae suggested.

"Okay. Lead the way then." Zoey said getting her shoes on.

Stevie Rae just giggled in response to that.

…

Getting the milk took longer then they thought. As it turned out, the grocery store was father away then Stevie Rae thought it was. So the trip took longer. And they kept getting side tracked. And lost in conversation along the way.

But finally they reached the store. But again, they kept getting off track. Getting easily distracted.

Then a thought popped into Stevie Rae's head as they were heading for the milk.

"Hey, Zoey?" Stevie Rae said.

"Yeah Stevie Rae." Zoey said while looking over the milk.

"Did you agree to come with me to the store because your still worried about…" Stevie Rae didn't finish. She didn't feel that she had to.

Zoey was just silent and stared at Stevie Rae for a moment.

"About the Raven Mockers?" Zoey said bluntly, keeping her voice down.

Stevie Rae just nodded her head.

"Why do you think that?" Zoey asked. Avoiding the question.

"Just thinking." Stevie Rae said.

"Ok maybe. But I guess that's just me being paranoid over rumors. But I actually heard more about these Raven Mockers by asking around. And these are some scary guys Stevie Rae." Zoey said with a sense of pleading in her voice.

"I understand." Stevie Rae said. Pulling out a gallon of milk.

"So tell me more about this guy you were talking about." Zoey said, eager to change the subject.

"I already told everything Z." Stevie Rae said getting in line for the check out stand.

"All you told was that you thought this guy on a bike was following you halfway through your walk back to the dorm until you saw him continue leaving after you entered the building." Zoey countered.

"And that's all to tell. It's like that one time you thought someone was stalking you while you heading back home from school and it turned out that, that person was just your neighbor." Stevie Rae explained.

"But did this guy look like he was in a gang?" Zoey said with a sense of worry in her voice.

"No. Just a guy who was taking the day to ride his bike. You not everybody who has a bike is in a gang." Stevie Rae said making her purchase for the milk, ignoring the weird look the cashier was giving her.

"I know but still…" Zoey said trailing on, while they walked out of the store.

Then they came to face of another problem. There dorm was quite a while away and the milk could spoil if they walked back.

"We should probably take the bus." Stevie Rae thought out loud.

"Yeah. I think I saw a bus station… there." Zoey pointed out to the little sign that said bus stop. Behind it however, they noticed that the bus was already on its way.

"Come on." Stevie Rae said, hurrying over to the stop. Not many people where there. In fact the only other people there was this old lady, mother and child, and a teenager who looked like she was going through her really rebellious stage.

They made it on time, the bus just stopped as soon as they arrived.

Everyone loaded on, but it seemed that this was no ones stop. And as soon as they climbed on, Zoey paid her fare but before Stevie Rae could, the bus driver stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hold it missy." The bus driver choked out. Then him attention was focused on this little dash board with a number on it, and then to all the passengers behind him.

"Sorry ma'am. We're full capacity. Your going to have to wait for the next one." The driver said in a hoarse voice.

"What? But that's not fair." Zoey blurted out.

"I'm sorry, but it's a regulation thing. If I go over capacity it might tip the bus. But I'm sorry miss you have to wait for the next one." The bus driver explained.

Now normally Stevie Rae would've stayed and argued, or at least agreed to wait for the next one. But she decided against both after a strange sensation hit her.

"You know what? I can just walk." Stevie Rae said gazing behind her.

"Walk? But…" Zoey started.

"Nah Z. I'll walk you get home the quickest route. I'll just walk. I'll be fine. Promise." Stevie Rae said walking down. Leaving Zoey to find a seat alone on the cramp bus.

But Stevie Rae couldn't help but feel a bit anxious and just a it guilty for leaving Zoey alone on the bus. But she couldn't help it, she felt like… she needed to walk.

She just kept walking, taking note just how far the campus really was. And how the sun was already starting to set. And if that wasn't bad enough, she felt like her steps were going slower.

She didn't realize how late things were getting. It felt like an eternity had passed since she first woke up. She woke up early to start hunting for jobs. But she couldn't remember when she ate last. But oddly enough, she didn't feel a bit hungry. Just anxious.

And she supposed that, that anxiousness was what led her to this shady looking neighborhood. But to be fair, it only look like that because it was now dark, and places in the dark in a new place always tended to be more frightening.

That is until she heard a gunshot. It wasn't loud, and hardly anybody was around, so she doubted if anyone else heard it. But she did go with her instincts and ducked close to a wall of a building that was close to the corner.

She then heard footsteps of someone running away from the gunshot. Like, either the shooter or maybe the victim.

So she thought she'd try her luck and peer around the corner. 'Cause that's were the gunshot was coming from if she heard correctly. And the alley way was where the foot steps were coming from. She then saw a shadow coming around a corner, and, again, letting her instincts take over, she hid again.

She saw the person running out but she didn't see exactly who it was. It could have been anybody. She couldn't see the face or anything remotely, that she could tell the cops about the shoot-and-run.

She didn't want to, she _really _didn't want to. But she had to. Didn't she? She had to go look. To go check on who was shot, and maybe call the hospital.

And so, not giving herself time for her thoughts to brew up and make her chicken out she ran into the alley way. Never knowing what lay waiting for her.

*Rephiam*

For a moment, Rephiam could only feel two things. First thing was shock at what had just happened. The second thing was the bullet that was in his chest and the blood that spilled out because of it.

He honestly hadn't seen this one coming. He just tried to find a good shortcut back to the hangout. His brother probably might've noticed by now that he was gone. But then luck had to run out on him as the shooter came out.

This guy was probably shooting up things he shouldn't have, somehow grabbed a gun and the rest was history. But the cruel part was that the guy didn't even reconcile what he did until he found out that he just shot a Raven Mocker and started running away. Leaving Rephiam to bleed to death. He couldn't even tell if the bullet completely left his chest and out his back or remained. He tried to think of which was worse, but he found that his thoughts weren't as clear as he thought he could get them to be.

Just when he thought he was about to go, he heard another set of footsteps.

He knew it wasn't the same man, or the police. These footsteps sounded too… light, and more frantic. Like this person was lost trying to find a way out.

Rephiam didn't know if he wanted this person to find him or not yet. But just trying to think about that almost made him lose consciousness. So he closed his eyes trying to ease the burning in his chest that was ablaze. Losing his battle of consciousness, he almost toppled over.

He didn't even hear that the footsteps was now around his area, and came to a complete halt. Or even the sound of a girl gasping in fear. He had blacked out.

*Stevie Rae*

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it.

The person who got shot was Rephiam. The leader of the Raven Mockers.

She couldn't tell if he was dead or alive. And her nerves were too paralyzed with fear to check.

It's not like she wanted him dead. She didn't want anybody to die. But she was so confused and wrapped around so many emotions that it was chocking her out.

But in her mind she knew she had to do something. She just couldn't leave him to die like this. It just wasn't right.

So without her mind consciously knowing what it was doing, she went closer to his body. Noticing the giant bullet hole through his chest. She didn't know exactly how she was to check if he was still alive or not. She felt awkward just being this close to him.

"Hey! Wake up!" Stevie Rae blurted before she could talk herself out of saying anything.

For a moment he didn't open his eyes, and she couldn't help but feel that she was too late to save him. Until he did open his eyes.

He didn't look at her just yet, but she knew that his eyes were open. Then her entire body, voice included, froze. He stared right at her, and she couldn't help but stare back as she saw his eyes widen, like he saw a ghost.

Still staring at his eyes, unable to pry herself away, she managed to find her voice again. Even though her words seemed so alien to her.

"I'm gonna help you out okay?"

**I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry I left you in another cliff hanger. But I just had to wrap this one up. It's like 4 a.m. now. And I had a bitch of a time trying to go to bed. So I thought I'd work on this to pass the time. So that might excuse why some of this is a little inconsistent, and crap. I just wish my mind would work right. So I hope you enjoy this more then I do. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got nothing to say about this chapter. Just that I don't own House of Night and to enjoy this story.**

*Rephiam*

"I'm gonna help you out okay?" He heard her clear as he could hear her, but he didn't know if he could believe it.

Why was she going to help him?

But before he could speak, either out of protest or to question her why, he would never know, she helped him stand up. The action caused him to gasp out in pain, and he felt her flinch.

"Shit I'm sorry! Maybe if I call an ambulance…" She started, but Rephiam caught her short.

"No…" He managed to gasp out.

"You know… what would happen… if you were… to do that." Rephiam tried to speak but it all came out in painful gasps.

"Well maybe I could get some supplies. I'm sure I saw a drug store somewhere near here." She said, and it sounded to Rephiam, that she had no idea what she was doing.

"Would you… know how to… plug up a… bullet wound?" Rephiam couldn't help but ask, suddenly feeling the blood loss.

"I.. I think. I don't know." She clearly was frustrated, but he could sense that most of it was caused. He wanted to tell her something that would calm her down, but pain radiated through his body. He forced himself to stay silent, but the result was something that sounded like a hiss.

Incredibly, she didn't flinch away from him. Instead she got closer to him, wrapping his arm around her. Rephiam was only given a couple of second of shock from this action until he realized what she was really doing. Giving him support.

"Maybe we can find a deserted place. We can lay you down there and…" She too a while speaking the next part, like she was choosing her words, but didn't know how to say them. "Fix you up."

Rephiam just grunted and nodded his head once.

…

Thankfully they were able to find an old abandoned building just a stones throw away. He watched her examine the room and felt that the most sanitary place was the floor. And he couldn't help but agree with her choice considering the bed had no mattress and the couch looked like it was meant for the dogs.

He tried to lay himself down, but was surprised to find his sense of balance gone, and he nearly fell on the ground if it wasn't for her support.

"I guess this means we're even now huh?" He heard her say with a forced humor in her voice.

"Yeah I guess." Rephiam forced himself to say. Obviously she still remembered him from the other night.

He found himself lying on the floor without much impact. But still it wasn't much comfortable with a bullet in you, or a hole. He still didn't know if the shot went completely through or not.

"Do you know if the bullet came out?" he heard her ask.

"No." Was all he could manage.

Then he felt her tugging his shirt up. But with the strength he had he forced her to stop, and found his voice again, when he asked her what exactly she was doing.

"Helping you. You said that you didn't know if the bullet stayed or came out the other way, so I'm checking. Plus either way it needs to come off if I have to clean and bandage it." She explained, trying to make her voice strong and clear, but to him it almost sounded like she was losing her voice to confusion. And he couldn't blame her.

He released her hands and she managed to lift his shirt up high enough to expose the wound. And there was no denying the look of horror he saw on her face.

And it looked like she was trying to figure out what to do next. Like she knew the answer but not how to do it.

After a moment of hesitation, and looking around the old building, she finally made an action. She pulled out her little bag, that he didn't notice she had on her, and she pulled out a water bottle.

"I got this while going for job interviews out of politeness. At the time I wasn't thirsty, so I thought I save it for later. I guess it was a smart move huh?" As she spoke Rephiam could tell she was mostly speaking to keep herself calm. But she probably didn't realize that listening to her was the only thing keeping him from passing out.

"Uh, Your gonna have to turn over just a bit. I need to check to see if the bullet did or didn't come through." She said a little hesitantly.

Instead he tried to lift himself up, but it almost impossible, if it weren't for her catching on, and helped him up. While he didn't exactly like the fact that this shot could make him so weak, he also couldn't help but take awareness of her touch.

Her hands felt really warm on his skin, but that was probably because his blood was draining, and yet they also felt cool. But he could also feel her shaking through her touch. Next thing he knew he was laid back down the ground, but he still felt her hands on him.

"Well… The bullet did go through you. Which I guess is good. That way I wouldn't have to poke around inside you to find it. 'Cause I honestly don't think I could stomach that." She told him, but again it sounded like she was mostly talking to herself.

"I think I should clean the wound out now. Right?" She said. And it took a great amount of his draining energy not to chuckle.

"Right." He said, to confirm her thoughts.

"That's what I thought. Hold on. This may sting." She warned as she opened the bottle of water she had.

If Rephiam was going to say anything, he was cut off. Because she was correct it did sting. But he knew that it would help flush out any bacteria that would fester his wound that would, and could, kill him.

"Shit I'm sorry. But…" She started before he stopped her words.

"It needs to be done." He said with that unnatural hiss in voice as he said it through his teeth through the pain.

And once again, she seemed unaffected by it.

"Ok. Well I'm gonna have to clean you back too. And then I need some strips of cloth to plug up the wound." She informed him. Then she looked around the room they were currently in, and as even he would expect, she probably didn't find anything that would be useful.

He was about to tell her to run and get some bandages. That she didn't need to worry about any old cloth, when he heard a ripping sound.

He looked up as much as he could without causing him more difficulties or injuries, and his eyes widened when he saw what the ripping sound was.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he saw her tearing off strips from her dress.

"Making do. I know I could just go to the closest drug store. But truth be told, I don't think I would remember how to get back. And I don't want to leave you to die. It's just not right." She said tearing off another strip.

He watched her tie each end of the cloths together to make a long strip. Then she placed her hands behind his shoulders to help lift himself up.

"I know that you might feel kinda stiff, but you need to sit up. I'm gonna wrap this around you to help stop the bleeding. And if I were you, I would take it easy for a while." she said as she started to wrap the cloth around him.

"What about your friends? Won't they notice?" He couldn't help from asking, even though he wished he hadn't.

"I'll just tell them as much of the truth as I can. That I saw someone really you was bleeding badly, and I helped them by wrapping cloth from my dress around their wound to help it heal." She told him as he helped him stand up. But she couldn't hid the unease he saw in her expression.

"I'm fine now. Thanks to you." He said trying to wipe the unease he saw on her face, wondering why he cared.

"Don't say things to try to cheer me up. Your still gonna need help with that wound." She pointing out his wound and the blood stain that was forming, but has stopped.

"I have supplies back where my brothers are. I'll make sure they don't see or know about the wound." He said pulling his shirt back down.

"Are you sure you'll be okay till then?" She asked him with an obvious worry in her voice.

"Yes." He reassured her. "But I should probably go now. My brothers would get suspicious if they found I've been missing all day." He informed her.

"Yeah. I should probably head back too. My friends might go ballistic if I'm not back yet." she told him.

"Do you remember how to get out of this alley way?" He asked her trying to get to the door they entered in.

"Yeah I think." She told him.

"Well you go out that way. Make sure no one sees you leaving the alley way. It wouldn't look good." He told her.

"Why?" She asked clearly not getting the problem.

"The Leader of the Raven Mockers injured and a girl like walking out of the alley way with a ripped dress. You put the pieces together." He said.

"Oh." she said.

He didn't say anything, just nodded his head and started heading out, before he felt her grasp on his arm.

"What about you?" She asked, and there was no denying the look of worry on her face.

"I'll get away from this alley way unnoticed on my bike. With my helmet, no one will recognize me. But I need to grab my helmet and get to my bike in order for that to happen. And I'll leave through a different way." He explained to her.

"Alright. But you watch yourself. I just helped you escape death. I don't want you to face it again." She said, letting go of his arm.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked before his mind could stop him.

"My name is Stevie Rae ok?" She said, sounding like she was trying to be annoyed or at least fearful. But Rephiam saw through it.

"That… wasn't what I was going to ask." He said.

"Oh. Sorry. Uh… What were going to ask?"

"Why do you if I live or die?" Why did he have to bring that question up?

"I-I… I'm just not a huge fan of dieing. Besides. No one deserves to die." She said with a shy look crossing her face.

"Well I thank you Stevie Rae. For saving and spring my life. But for now we must depart." Rephiam said as he walked out of the door and started walking back to where his things were. But then he stopped in his tracks for a moment and turned around.

Stevie Rae was still standing by the door watching him leave.

"My name is Rephiam." He said, knowing that she would know his name anyway.

He just watched her nod her head and say,

"I know." She said a little gloomy.

"I guess this is bye then?" She asked.

"Yes." Was his only answer.

She hesitated answering for a while.

"Well then… Good bye Rephiam." She said as she turned the other way and started heading out of the alley way.

"Good bye Stevie Rae." Rephiam muttered to himself when she was gone from his sight and out of hearing distance.

**Goddess was this one hard to type! I mean.. I never healed a bullet wound, and almost every paragraph sounded so awkward in my head. And I had to find a way to have Stevie Rae tell him her name without the usual, normal, boring, formalities. And yes, I will put more depth into it later. And the ending.. I just read a spider-man comic about a new symbiote that just got me so geeked out. So… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. But despite all the flaws I believe are here and as much as I'm ranting on it… this one is actually my favorite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**! OH MY GODS! I am soooooo sorry for this super long wait for an update. I am so, so, so, so, sorry. I wanted to work on this chapter for so long. I really, really did. But my computer got a virus and we had to get a new computer… and for the longest of times my mother wouldn't let go back on here… I had to resort to using my skool's computer when I was allowed to during English. But OMG… SO I just learned that I can go back on here and I am making it up to you all. So enjoy this new chapter of ****Forbidden Love in New York****. Hopefully it won't take months to post up the upcoming chapters like this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own. If I did this chapter would have been posted up a whole lot faster.**

*Rephiam*

Getting back to the Raven Mocker hangout proved to be difficult for Rephiam in his condition. He found his balance on his bike nearly impossible with the wound he received from that junkie. But he did find himself thankful that he did stop bleeding by the time he returned to his bike.

The trip back was terrible. He was surprised that he even made it without injuring himself even more so. At one point it seemed impossible him. Yet he made it back in one piece… sort of.

As soon as he reached the garage, he felt a pang of worry when he saw that all of his brothers were still there. But that quickly passed when he realized that that meant that they weren't out looking for him or anything else crazy in relation to his disappearance. Then he found himself even more relieved when he remembered that their medical supplies were out in the garage in case of the fact that he or his brothers should get injured and could get to any of the towns hospitals.

He made quick work to untie the strips of blood stained fabric around his bullet wound, and if it wasn't for the lace at the bottom of the fabric, he would've forgotten, that it _was_, or rather used to be, part of _her_ dress. Stevie Rae's dress.

'_Stevie Rae… So that's her name._' Rephiam thought to himself, still staring at the blood stained fabric strips that used to be part of a white dress, temporarily forgetting about his wound.

But it only lasted for a moment before he shook himself back into reality. He had a bloody, bullet wound to tend to. And he couldn't get distracted too easily by a girl…

'_A girl with a bright face and a beautiful, innocent voice that saved me from death with her soft, delicate hands._' Rephiam thought to himself against better judgment, clearly remember her touch from when she was tending to his wound, and forgetting yet again that he needed to clean and bandage it.

"Focus Rephiam." Rephiam commanded himself, forcing his thoughts away from her and back to his wound.

He managed to clean the wound easily. Stevie Rae did a good job cleaning him with what little supplies she had. And the wound and surprisingly began to clot already. That was good news to him. That meant that the bullet hadn't hit any of his internal organs, and it meant it would be easier for him to heal. Rephiam was usually a very fast healer, but that didn't mean he could get away with any wound without worry. Like this bullet shot for example.

Cleaning the wound was easy, what was hard was re-bandaging of the wound. He had to wrap the bandages around his torso, but it proved difficult. Especially due to the fact that his body was stiff all around, and it was hard to bring the bandages around without it being just a big tangled mess.

But he got it done. And after he disposed of the supplies he used and the bloody fabric from Stevie Rae's dress, eliminated any evidence that they had contact, or of his wound. So his brothers wouldn't raise suspicion, he made his way to the entrance, but was reluctant to open the door.

He was nervous of what he was walking into if he were to enter now. But he couldn't wait out in the garage all night and hope that in the middle of the night he could sneak in. That sounded like a betrayal to his brothers, and it felt wrong to him. He could expect Morpheus to do something like that, and for all he knew he did, but there was a big difference between him and his youngest brother. For one thing, he wasn't a foolish teenager.

So he somehow convinced himself to open the door.

He was thankful to find that everything seemed to be as he left it this morning. Except it seemed that more of his brothers were awake and about. None of them seemed to notice his presence.

This eased Rephiam's worry a bit. If there was one thing he didn't want to deal with now, it was questions about where his location was for the day, and if he were to answer he knew it would cause an uproar he could not contain or win. And being the leader as he was, he couldn't let that happen.

Most of his brothers were sitting on the couches talking with each other, sometimes even arguing. The rest of his brothers, Rephiam guessed, were still in their rooms.

Taking that as his chance he made his way to his room. He had a quite the day, and wanted nothing but to rest, until someone caught him.

"So where have _you_ been Rephiam? I haven't seen you all day." He heard the hiss filled voice that he recognized right away. He turned around, only to confirm that the owner of the voice was his brother, Nisroc.

"Don't tell me you were hiding out somewhere in the garage all day." He continued, not giving Rephiam to answer him.

Nisroc was the second eldest next to Rephiam. He was even Balik's two hour older twin brother, but like Morpheus' age, it was hard to tell that fact. Nisroc was pretty thin and had shortest hair out of all of Rephiam's brothers, but he liked to spike it up on the top and personally shave it around the sides. Whereas Balik kept his hair tied up, and had a good amount of muscle on him. Their skin tones were even different. Nisroc's skin was just slightly paler then his brother's. The only thing that they remotely had in common as twins was their eye colors. Both of their eyes were a blue so dark that it almost always looked black.

Another thing that was different between the two twins, was that Balik has a short temper and would, and will, get in any fight with anybody who crosses him. With Nisroc, Rephiam hardly ever seen him ever have a temper, but instead of getting himself into fights, Nisroc would save himself time by just killing anyone who bugged him quickly, and almost effortlessly.

"And why would you want to know Nisroc?" Rephiam countered.

"I've been bored all day Rephiam. And I was hoping for some fun today. But because of the stupid daylight, I've been restricted. So I've been looking for you to see if you knew any way to get around it… But I never found you. So where were you? _Brother?_" Nisroc said, adding something that sounded like venom and a hissing emphasis on the word "brother".

Rephiam felt himself worry for a brief second until he mentally shook it off. Nisroc had that special talent of making an innocent man feel worried and guilty from just one word. He also had the special talent to cause fear with just a stare.

"And if I was in the garage all day?" Rephiam challenged.

"Then I'd say you are either lying or were hiding for a trivial, foolish, reason." Nisroc said, never missing a beat.

"I thought that perhaps that we should stay in today. And I hoped that everyone here would be smart enough to stay in so as not to risk getting caught." Rephiam said. He didn't know where the excuse came from, but he was grateful that it sounded plausible, and better than any other excuse he could think up of in any other situation.

"Gutsy gamble, you took Rephiam." Nisroc said in his strange hissing voice. "Gutsy, very." Nisroc repeated.

Rephiam knew that when Nisroc started speaking his words backwards in his hiss filled words, that it was best to send him off.

"Nisroc, you say you're bored, why don't you patrol the perimeter. Make sure we have no intruders." Rephiam commanded.

"Yesss, of courssse, Rephiam." Nisroc said in his hissing voice, walking away with a look of evil satisfaction crossing his face.

As soon as Rephiam entered his room, he breathed in a sigh of relief. Relief that he got away with his actions and events of the day. And relief that he escaped confrontation from his brothers, especially, Balik and Nisroc.

Then he landed heavily on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. His mind still racing with the thoughts of Stevie Rae.

'_Stevie Rae…_' He thought.

He recalled that she had given him her name, though he didn't ask for it. But he also recalled that she gave him her name like she thought he was going to ask it of her. Though he had to wonder if he were better off not knowing her name or not. He wasn't sure at this point.

Rephiam sighed once more, before his thoughts drugged him into sleeping. And when he slept, he dreamt of her, and what happened between them in the alleyway. Only in different circumstances… He wasn't wounded.

**And with all of that. I bid you ado until next time. Hope you like that ending. I sure did. Oh and a cookie for anyone who can guess what Rephiam dream is. And Nisroc… yeah I didn't make him up. If anyone here has read ****Destined** **then you should all know him… but since in every other story here with Balik, he's the second eldest next to Rephiam I thought it best to make him and Nisroc twins. And yes I made Nisroc a homicidal maniac… Oh boy you can just tell I'm gonna have fun with him huh? Yeah…. I'm falling for him already. Gonna work hard to update the next chapter sooner. PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes! I'm writing this thing down sooner than the last one! Alright enough of me cheering… On to the…. Excuses. So I have a pretty booked up schedule so if you see me updating this thing pretty slow(well slower then I usually updated before but quicker from the last one) then that means I had to cut it up and stole some free time I had to work on this. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has Stevie Rae in it this time! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say this?... I DON'T OWN HON!**

*Stevie Rae*

Stevie Rae was able to make it back to her dorm room pretty easy. Even with her bloody, torn dress, nobody paid her any mind. But at first that fact really freaked her out. But she kept her freaked feeling on everyone's indifference to a minimum. She figured if she just acted normal while walking around with her now ruined dress then everyone wouldn't pay any mind to it either.

Thankfully, yet oddly, it worked out well for her so far.

She managed to make it back to her dorm building quickly and quietly, like she was a teenager again, sneaking out, but forgot to sneak back in.

She finally made it back to her floor, being sure that no one saw her sneaking through the halls. But thankfully since it was a school night, everything was dark, which meant everyone was already in bed… Which she should be in too.

Stevie Rae carefully made her way to her room door, being sure not to disturbed anyone else who lived on this floor. When a terrifying thought crossed her mind, making her hesitate to open the door.

'_What if Zoey's still awake waiting for me? I can't face her looking like this!_' Unfortunately there was nothing she could do about it. If Zoey caught red-handed(or in this case, red-dressed) then so be it. Stevie Rae didn't do anything relatively wrong. Okay so she saved the leader of the Raven Mockers from a bullet wound not knowing what would happen what would happen if he wasn't alone or if he wasn't even really injured… She just helped saved a person's life. That still counted as a good deed. Right?

Slowly, very slowly, Stevie Rae opened door, gulping in a huge breath of air to steady her nerves as she did so.

Thankfully all of the lights seemed to be turn off. Which meant that Zoey was probably getting ready for bed.

'_Yeah, after her only true BFF still hasn't come back after saying that she will while walking around the hustle and bustle of New York City while she still believes Rephiam is after me. I'm sure she's snoozing like a stone._' The rational, if not slightly rude, side of her mind said.

But as Stevie Rae entered the room, she couldn't see Z's figure waiting for her with a look that a mother gives when she catches her rebellious daughter sneaking in late at night smelling like booze.

Seeing this as a safe sign, Stevie Rae carefully, and quietly, went to her room. And when she turned on her lights, she let out a sigh of relief that felt like it was being held ever since she touched the door knob.

She made quick work of peeling off her ruined dress, and throwing it in the little waste basket.

"And it's such a shame. I really liked this dress." Stevie Rae muttered to herself. "Besides it's just a dress. I can always get a new one." She continued, trying to avoid the fact that while it still had Rephiam's blood on it, it also had the smell of him on it.

She couldn't place it, but his scent smelled wrong somehow, yet oh so right to her. It had something to it like it was pure power to it. But that was ridicules. A scent on a person can't have some kind of other worldly power. Now that's just silly.

Stevie Rae giggled to herself slightly as the thought crossed her mind while she shimmed her way into her little night gown.

Stevie Rae jumped when she heard a knocking at her door.

"Stevie Rae? Are you in there?" She heard Zoey's voice, filled with a sense of concern.

"Of course Z." Stevie Rae answered, and like she invited her in, Z entered.

"Oh thank goodness. When did you get back?" Zoey asked rushing to Stevie Rae's side on her bed. Zoey was in her simple pajamas that consisted of a XX large super man T-shirt. She noticed that she also put on some jeans and some shoes. Stevie Rae didn't have to ask to know that Zoey was planning on looking for her.

"A little bit ago. I thought you were asleep so I thought I shouldn't disturb you." Stevie Rae said with half of the truth.

"Are you kidding? I was just about to go look for you. Are you alright?" Zoey asked.

"Fine. I guess the walk back was longer than we thought it was." Stevie Rae said with a forced smile.

"Are you…" Zoey's voice trailed off as well as her line of vision which was on Stevie Rae's face, but was traveling behind her.

Stevie Rae could feel the lump form in her throat, as she recalled that her blood stained dress was thrown away right behind her.

"What is that!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Look I can explain. Its soo not what you think it is." Stevie Rae spoke rapidly, guiltily.

"What happened? And I want the truth." Zoey asked pulling the dress out examining it, like she could find the truth there.

"Alright," Stevie Rae said with a sigh. "Truth is, when I was walking home I heard a gun-shot, I didn't go toward the shot though. Next thing I knew this guy runs out of an alley way. But I didn't see his face. And I knew that someone was really injured. So I went in to make sure that person wasn't injured, because I couldn't just leave someone there to die if I could help. That's when I found…" Stevie Rae paused, wondering if she really should tell Zoey that she found Rephiam at the other end of that gun or not.

"You found what?" Zoey asked, obviously showing how this story was worrying her already. And that tone was what assured Stevie Rae that she should just keep her lips shut.

"I found a guy. I didn't know him, but thankfully he was still alive, so I called that ambulance for him. But I did help him out as much as I could. For instants, I helped clean his wound as much as I could, using only a water bottle. After that I thought it would be smart to help patch up his wound. So I tore off some of my dress to use as bandages. And it seemed to work. The ambulance came and took him away. Then I made it back here. Like that." Stevie Rae said pulling out a guilty smile that even Zoey could see through.

"But you don't a thing about bandaging a bullet wound." Zoey said. "You could have done more harm than good."

"I had to do something." Stevie Rae mumbled plopping herself on the again.

"True. I guess I should pull out the worried mother look huh? I mean you did save a life. It's just, a country girl, in a big city…"

"Yeah, yeah. How's about we get some shut eye. It's been a long day." Stevie Rae said, yawning to prove her point.

"Sure. G'night Stevie Rae." Zoey said dropping the dress and heading out the door.

"G'night Z." Stevie Rae returned.

And with that Zoey left Stevie Rae alone in her room, with her jumbled thoughts.

'_I hope Rephiam is alright._' The thought come to her, even though she didn't want it to.

She rolled on her side on her bed, cuddling underneath the covers.

What was it about him that haunted her thoughts? He's dangerous, and yet Stevie Rae couldn't stop thinking about him. Then she caught scent of something familiar, yet foreign.

'_The Dress… No, it's the blood. _His _blood._' Stevie Rae thought to herself.

'_Don't be silly. It's just blood. And blood doesn't have a scent._' The rational side of her mind reminded her.

But his blood did. She was sure of it. So with her body protesting leaving the comfort of her bed, and her mind yelling at her that she was going nuts, Stevie Rae walked over to the dress that was falling clumsily on the floor, where Zoey dropped it. She picked it up and just looked at the blood stains. Remembering the body where it came from.

The scent engulfed her again, after she inhaled a breath.

She couldn't name it, but the blood did have a certain scent to it. It smelled like something dark, but it also smelled like something power filled. Like it was the blood of a powerful being who followed a dark path. It was almost scary to think about it, but then there was something light about it, but she couldn't name it. And from what she could tell, the blood, both in its scent and in its consistency, was thick. Dangerously so.

"I must be going crazy," Stevie Rae mumbled. "Why am I putting so much depth in a bikers blood?" she asked, but her words sounded dreamily. Like she was either too tired, which she was, or she was being entranced.

Decidedly, she forced herself to throw away the dress again and go back to bed. But she couldn't get that scent out of her mind. She smelled it on Rephiam's person too. A mixture of something dark with radiating power, with a hiding hint of something light.

She turned her body around on her bed. Trying, but failing to have those thoughts eradicated from her brain. No luck.

So instead she let the overwhelming thoughts lull her to sleep, where she had a dream that she couldn't deny to herself that she had.

**And with that. I leave to write the next chapter. Hope you liked this one. Did I put too much emphasis on his blood? I sure hope not.. or so. I don't know. R&R and I'll chat with ya'll later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I told you that it would take some time in between chapters didn't I? Anyway Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer. Do I need to say it if I just put the disclaimer?**

*Stevie Rae's POV*

~One Weeks Later~

It's been at least a week since I've last seen Rephiam, or even heard of any of the Raven Mocker's. Which should be good right? That means that I have no more distraction right? So why did he still invade my every thought?

School has been alright. It was challenging for a lot of parts, but other than that it was pretty easy. Almost like high school except with _way _more advanced stuff to learn about. **(A/N: I'm still in hi skool and I'm only going by what I know so little about collage life.)**

And my new job was really helpful to keep me focused, and it was pretty fun for the most part, and my boss was super nice, and of course it paid really good. Boy that was a lot of "ands". Oh well. I started working at the book store Monday after my first classes at my first day on collage. It was pretty weird to see what certain people was willing to read or buy to someone else who read it. But after the second day I trained myself to not be so surprised. Besides this was New York, some weird-o's were bound to pop up somewhere.

You'd think that my job would keep my thoughts from drifting back to _him_ but no. They still went there. Wondering where he was. How he was doing. How that bullet shot was healing. Was it infected?

"Hey? Hello?" A voice called out to grab me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry. You ready to check out?" I asked.

"Hey you're that Tulsa girl. Stevie Rae right? Your roommate is Zoey right?" The young woman said. She did look familiar, but I couldn't place. It wasn't like I wouldn't forget a person like her. She had black/brown hair that was tied in a messy pony tail, and was wearing a leather jacket with what looked like a green and purple corset underneath with black, ripped jeans with chains keeping them together. She had an out of place, blood red, smile on her pale face.

"It's me. Sara! You know the girl you ran into when you first got here. I live a couple of doors down. Room 777. Remember?" She said.

'_Now I remember you. You're the only person I had the bad feeling about ever since I got here._' My mind said, inwardly cringing.

"Oh, yeah. So are you ready to check out your books?" I asked again in the most polite manner I could muster feeling uncomfortable being around her.

"Huh? Oh yeah. But I got quite a lot." She said with an odd colored blush staining her cheeks as she handed me her books.

She was right, there was a lot of books she had to buy. How could she afford all of this?

"I know it's a lot but I can afford it. You wouldn't believe how much money I make a _month_." She said, as if she could read my thoughts.

"Hey as long as you can pay for it." I said faking a smile and laugh. Seriously, this girl gave me the creeps. There's just something unnatural about her.

I rang up the books she wanted to purchase, and I had to try to ignore why this girl would be wanting these kinds of books. There were a couple of comic books with gorey covers, Some with Spider-Man fighting Carnage, others with a serial killer on it strapped up to one of his one torture devise, several zombie survival books, and one book that showed how to make art through syringes.

"Uh, interesting taste in literature." Was all I could muster.

"Yeah, I know, it's pretty creepy seeing these kinds of books titles and such. But there's no need to be worried. I'm not dangerous." She said with a big toothy grin.

"Right well all of this comes up to $67.84" I informed her.

"Oh cool. That's twenty bucks then what I thought it would be." She said, pulling out her wallet and handing me cash. I rang up her change and gave it to her.

"Thanks Stevie. You mind if I call you that? Anyway, thanks again. See 'round." She said, not giving me time to answer. She started to leave, and I felt myself breathing in out of relief and, disappointment? Why was that?

'_Because she may give you a bad feeling, but she kept your thoughts from going back to him._' My traitorous mind said. And deep down I knew it was the truth.

But before Sara left the store completely, she stopped at the entrance like she forgot something, then turned around and headed back towards me.

"Almost forgot." She said as she inched closer to the counter, getting uncomfortably closer to my personal bubble.

"You need to stop denying yourself Stevie Rae. You like him. I know you do. And besides, if you have to keep yourself in your own denial cage, that alone should be your truth. A lie is a terrible thing. Lying to yourself is even worse." She said, in the most serious tone I have ever heard from her. It made my throat go dry in a nano second.

"See ya!" She exclaimed then left for good this time.

Her words left me confused, cotton mouthed, scared, and, most confusing of all, relieved.

'_She knows. She totally knows about Rephiam._' My mind screamed at me.

'_But that's impossible. No one knows about him. And she said that I liked him. That's not right. I'm just… concerned about him. I mean the last time I saw him he was escaping death. I just don't want someone dead when I did all I could to help._' My mind rationally denied.

'_So is that why her words had such a big effect on you? Is that why he always invades your thoughts?_' The _real_ rational part of my brain said.

I didn't know how that girl knew what she knew, and I didn't want to know, but did she have a point? What if I did like Rephiam, and I was, as she said, kept myself in denial?

"I guess only time can tell." I muttered to myself. Then went back to work.

*Rephiam's POV*

What on Earth am I doing? It's been at least a week now since me and Stevie Rae have departed, after she healed me, and yet I'm still following her like I feel like I have to watch out for her. But why? We may haven't said it out loud, or officially, but we both knew that it would be best for each other to stay away. An unspoken forewarning between us. So why was I still following her?

I knew the answer, but I'd be damned if I ever admit it to even myself. The truth was that I had no real reason to keep following her. I just felt the _need_ to. The need to see her. Thankfully none of my brothers were growing suspicious.

'_Unless you count Nisroc. And unless he's already told Balik of his suspicion, and they're just keeping quite till they have proof._' The thought skittered across my mind. And for a brief moment, I felt a ping of panic until the truth cleared it away.

True when I first left and came back late Nisroc had his suspicion, but I started planning out my, uh, "trips". So that when I left no one was aware, and I wouldn't be gone long, so when I came back I wouldn't be missed long.

And even if Nisroc still kept his suspicions, I doubted the person he would tell would be Balik. They may have been twins, but they were only close when they were children. Their connection ended the day they turned 12. If I remember correctly, that was when Balik's anger started growing over the limit, and Nisroc's darkness started to overwhelm him.

I sighed a heavy sigh. Out of all the brothers I have, it was those two that caused the most trouble. The other's may have caused their fair share of… "unforgivable" acts under _HIS _rule, but it was those two that were the worst.

Was that why I found myself being drawn to this young female? Because after a lifetime of nothing but darkness, and evil I was finally craving something pure and good? Maybe. Just maybe. It made the most sense to me.

Even when I was a mere child I knew that the acts my "father" ordered me to carry out where wrong and evil, but still I did them. And before, I hadn't cared.

Wait… Before? Then when did I start to care?

'_When you met her._' My traitor of a mind explained.

I sighed again and looked through the window to the shop she was working at. She looked purely happy, innocent, and light. Like an angel.

I found myself yearning to enter the store just to hear her sweet, twanged, voice. But I knew it as foolish to do so. It was getting late and I had to leave soon.

After stealing one more glance at her sweet, light face, and her blinding, innocent smile. I turned away and left.

It was foolish to want someone such as her in my life. I doubted if she even remembered me. But that didn't keep me from hoping, for the first time in my life, hoping. It also didn't keep her from my thoughts.

Sometimes I would even wonder how I would make it back to the club in one piece if my mind wasn't on the road.

After I arrived back at the, house, I guess one would call it. I snuck back into my room. It was pretty easy. Lately things have been boring. I was willing to go out, if anyone else wanted to go. But so far none of my brothers wanted to leave. Which I thought was odd, but I didn't question them.

So I just laid on my bed hoping that today would pass so tomorrow would come. But was it because of boredom or because I wanted to see her again.

I suspected the later.

**You are free to take open shots at me for not putting these two together again. I need to build up to when they meet again. Oh and remember Sara from the 6****th**** chapter? Yes she is gonna be a part of this story line, and yeah, she TOTALLY knows. But don't worry she's a good guy, just f***ed up. Like me. Hehehe. Also.. Hehehe… okay, so as I was typing this I was listening to the Hollywood Undead sation on Pandora, and this song called ****Bullet**** came on and I seriously recommend people to listen to it. It's the most uplifting song about killing yourself ever…. That didn't sound right.**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! Wooo! Is it weird that the author has the most excitement for their chapters? Oh well I don't care. Oh and this chapter is gonna be longer than the others, just wanted to fit all I wanted in this chapter in here. Also… SPOLIER ALERT (For the beginning of this chapter anyway.) I am now FULLY in love with Nisroc and this is just to show, and prove why.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own the characters? No. But Morpheus and Sara are MINE! Do I own the whole romance between Stevie Rae and Rephiam? No. Do I own the Raven Mocker name in general? Wish I did, but no.**

*Nisroc*

"Something is up with Rephiam. I just now it." Nisroc muttered to himself in his small room. He wasn't forced this tiny room… He choose it for himself. Because all he needed was a bed to sleep in and that was it for him. Besides a bigger room, to him, meant sharing it with his brothers. And Nisroc was never the sharing type. Even when he was a child. Things would always end badly for whoever wanted to "share" what was his and his alone.

His room may have only had a bed in it, but like all the other rooms, it also came with his personal washroom. But it was plain at best. His room however, was something else.

He personally painted it black once he took it, though none of his brothers would ever find how he was able to accomplish this without ever buying paint. There were several blood splatters over a couple of the walls, but most of them were probably dried up now.

On one side of the wall, was nothing special, just a wall that acted as barrier from his bedroom to the washroom.

On the other side of the room another wall held a collection of knives and various other weapons, which he collected with great pride. Then there was the wall that held a giant broken mirror. It only had a spider web crack on the far left side, but it didn't personally damage the mirror.

"Ssssssomething is up with Rephiam. Thissss I jusssst know." Nisroc repeated, with more hissing emphasis in his voice. Even he didn't know when he started speaking with a beastial hiss, it just came naturally to him.

"By thinking no one knows he sneaks in when he leaves unannounced, thinks he's clever. Hiding something, he is." **(A/N: hissing voice AND makes Yoda's backwards talk badass? Who isn't madly in love with him? P.C. is a genius!)**

_Hiding something, he is. You know it to be true. A traitor, what if he is? Punished, he hassss to be._ The animal voice in his head said. Yet another thing he wasn't sure when it started. The voice just came to him one day, and hasn't left. Not that he was complaining.

"Yes." Nisroc said grinning to himself gazing to his giant collection of weapons.

_Horribly. Gruesomely. To the reason why, the same goes for._

"Yessssss." Nisroc said with an even bigger grin than before, reaching for his favorite knife. He toyed with the blade. Checking its sharpness with his thumb. Visions of gorey outcomes unveiling in his head.

Then it was all put to a stand-still when a knock came from his bedroom door.

"What is it! Who is there?" Nisroc yelled out, annoyed that his happy time was interrupted.

"And you constantly tell me I'm the one with the anger issues." Balik gritted out entering the blood soaked room with a cross look across his face.

"You of all people should know I don't get angry, I get annoyed." Nisroc told his twin brother, his back facing him. Still fuming that his happy moment was ended before the good part.

"What are you doing in here anyway, Nisroc? Because, I also know for a fact that you were never the social person, but you also don't lock yourself in your room all day on a daily basis. I haven't heard any screaming from here, so I know you're not…" Balik paused, obviously choosing his words carefully.

"That I'm not doing what? Twin brother?" Nisroc said, finally turning to face his twin in the face, but with his back still facing him.

"Feeding your habit." Balik finally managed.

Nisroc took this time to smile at himself. He knew what his brother meant. He was talking about Nisroc's current habit of kidnapping certain people who were unfortunate enough to annoy him when he was already irritated, bring them to his room behind his other brothers back, and skinning them slowly, while pouring rubbing alcohol and salt on the wounds every time a new layer was off. It was incredibly enjoyable for him. But he would always get the lecture from Balik afterwards. (The only one of his brothers who knew of his habit)

"Nope. Just thinking. You need to have more faith in your own flesh and blood, brother." Nisroc said. Then he thought about what he said and what he _was _thinking before Balik intruded before continuing. "Maybe just in the literal term nowadays." He said as he sat on his bed, facing Balik's cross look.

Most incompetent people would fear being beating from Balik from that look, but Nisroc just looked back with an uncaring look on his face. Then again, other people would be shaking in fear just by seeing Nisroc in general, but neither his, or his twins tactics to cause fear worked on the other.

"And what does that mean?" Balik practically shouted.

"Something is up with Rephiam. And we all know I can't be trusted. And Morpheus is pretty much useless, being how young he is. And the others…" Nisroc started before Balik interrupted again.

"What do you mean something's up with Rephiam?" Balik's voice was like death, but not the kind Nisroc was known for.

"I'm starting to gather suspicions against our, dear, eldest, brother. I can't exactly say _what _it is, I just have a feeling." Nisroc explained.

"It's called paranoia, Nisroc. One of the stages of the insanity you are so obviously in." Balik sneered.

"Is it now? You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what? Balik questioned.

"Rephiam has been acting very strange. No one else has noticed, but I have. Oh but I have." Nisroc explained.

"How strange?"

"He seems more secretive, and more aware of who's around him. Especially his own brothers." Nisroc said.

"What are you implying then?"

_A traitor, Rephiam is._ The voice flitted through his deluded mind.

"A traitor perhaps?" Nisroc said, with a wide, suspicious grin coating his face.

"Nisroc that's crazy. Even by your standards. Even if it was true, who would Rephiam risk betraying our secrets too? Father? Rephiam hates him. It's been obvious ever since he disappeared and Rephiam was put in charge." Balik gritted out.

"No of course not. Your right on that count. Rephiam would never contact dear old father." Nisroc waited before Balik's jaw was done clenching. It was an obvious fact that while Balik was glad to be out of their father control, his loyalties tettered with Rephiam, But never Nisroc's he would always remain loyal to his father, a fact that only Balik knew, but could never seem to remember most times.

"But Like I said, I'm just thinking. So for right now, it's only a theory." Nisroc said rubbing his chin with the hand that wasn't holding his favored knife.

"An insane theory." Balik said before leaving Nisroc's room with a slam.

"Insane? Maybe, but it has possibility." Nisroc said, even though he was aware he was alone again.

_A more possible possibility than you can comprehend._ The voice said.

"But with who is the real question." Nisroc informed the voice.

_Find out, you may need to. _The voice said, but too clear for Nisroc's taste. The voice was always all around him, or just in his head. But this time it sounded like it came from a certain place in my room.

"Find out who? But how?" Nisroc asked the voice, looking around trying to find the source of the voice.

_Simple. Amazingly simple. Love how simple, you will._ The voice said, this time it sounded, to Nisroc, like it came from his cracked mirror.

Unable to control himself, Nisroc looked into the mirror to see the face of the voice. He's always wanted to see the face of the owner of the voice, now he had the chance. He looked, and felt his eyes widened when he did.

The owner of the animalistic voice was a monster. It had a huge body, coated in black, except for its disturbingly human arms, which looked an awful lot like his own arms. The monster also had eyes which would look human, if not for the blazing red color which reminded Nisroc of freshly bleeding blood on skin. The monster looked like a mutation of animal and human. Only wasn't completely mutated like a lot of bad comic books and T.V. shows showed. And the animal, Nisroc could only guess, was a raven. But as monstrous as Nisroc could explain this creature, he couldn't help but be aware of the power that pulsed through the creature, and how marvelous it looked. It was truly a creature to be feared above all others. And in some ways, its form reminded Nisroc of his own self.

"How simple?" Nisroc asked the creature, clutching on to the mirror, as if it were to make the creature stay.

It seemed the creature was trying to smile, but Nisroc couldn't be sure. He couldn't identify any emotion in its face.

_Fallow him. His secret, you will discover. Kill them then, you can. _The creature said, and Nisroc could feel the pleasure through the voice's voice and the look in its blood colored eyes, because he felt the same thing in himself.

And so, being alone, Nisroc bellowed out a laugh filled with pure madness which was followed by the same laugh from the raven creature that served as his reflection.

*Rephiam*

Rephiam was just lying in his bed staring at his ceiling, wondering if his brothers were up to do _anything _tonight. Something to relive to boredom he was feeling now.

'_And to distract yourself from_ her_._' His traitorous mind reminded him.

Then a knock on his door shocked himself to attention. Rephiam sat up strait and called whoever was on the other side to enter. He inwardly ground when he saw that it was just Balik.

"What is it Balik?" Rephiam asked.

"Just some news I think you should need to know brother." Balik said, speaking the word "brother" through his teeth, like he was forced too.

"What is it?" Rephiam asked urgently, again.

"We both know that I've never been happy that _you_ were made leader after _he _disappeared. Even though I was delighted to hear that he was gone finally." Balik informed, and nodded his head. This was true. Balik was always the type to take charge and wasn't pleased that because of Rephiam was the eldest, he earned the so-called "birth right".

"So you just wished to tell me something I already know?" Rephiam asked sarcastically.

"But even so, you_ are _the leader now. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it. And even though Nisroc _is_ the real second eldest, he is my twin, so if he's unfit to take your place, ten I next in line after you." Balik continued, completely ignoring Rephiam.

"Of course. What are you getting at Balik?" Rephiam asked, getting increasingly both bored and suspicious of what Balik had to say.

"What I'm getting at is that as that roll is mine, because we all know Nisroc cannot be trusted with anything," Again, Rephiam nodded knowing this was all true. "I have to inform you of my twin's suspicions of you." He said looking away from him through gritted teeth.

"Suspicions?" Rephiam asked, choking back the bile of fear that formed in the back of his throat, but didn't let it show in his voice.

"Nisroc seems to be under the impression that your planning on betraying us. Probably with someone on the outside with our secrets. I told him it was bull shit brought from his own insanity, but you know how the mad are." Balik explained, clearly not happy that he had to tell the brother he envied ill of his own twin brother.

"Well rest assured, I will never betray anyone here. I'm not father. I'm not a traitor." Rephiam informed Balik feeling as every bit of a traitor he claimed not to be, all because he felt like he already did that with his constant trips to see Stevie Rae, even from afar.

"Try to convince Nisroc that." Balik said solemnly as he exited his room with a look of a grim expression crossing his face. Leaving Rephiam with his thoughts sending guilt wash over him.

He knew that he should stop trying to sneak out just for the hope a chance meeting with Stevie Rae again, or just to see her. Nisroc was already suspicious; he started to have doubts of Balik, if there was a slim chance that a small part of Balik still believed his twin brother. He couldn't risk the others discovering his secret.

But damn it all straight to hell. He had to see her again, had to hear her voice again, had to, maybe, touch her again. No, he _needed _to do all of those things.

So not allowing his rational mind talk him out of it, Rephiam stormed out of his room and headed for the garage.

"Rephiam? Where on Earth are you going?" one of his other brothers asked.

"Out. I need to clear my head. If anybody asks, tell them that." Rephiam said.

"What about the rest of us?" Morpheus asked.

"Do as you will, just don't get yourself in trouble." Rephiam said quickly reaching the garage door. He entered it and quickly grabbed his helmet, got on his bike and left. Leaving the majority of his brothers in confusion.

*Other Raven Mockers*

"What was all that about?" Morpheus asked still confused.

"Not sure. I've never seen Rephiam act so strongly before." The second youngest, Dren, said. **(A/N: YES I ADDED DREN IN HERE! You try making up Raven Mocker names on the top of your head. But I honestly think it's just Balik and Nisroc who's gonna the most among them all.)**

"Wonder if he's stressed." Morpheus said.

"Or he's upset." Balik said solemnly, making both of the younger brothers jump.

"Upset? Our Rephiam? Nah. What could he possibly be upset over?" Dren asked almost sarcastically. Out off of the Raven Mockers Dren was the one who never took the title seriously.

"Probably because I told him that Nisroc suspects him of being a traitor. Rephiam usually rides his bike to blow off steam." Balik said in a dark, monotone, voice.

"Wish you could do the same." Morpheus mumbled under his breath, not allowing Balik to even hear him.

"Why would Nisroc suspect Rephiam of anything?" Dren asked.

"Because that guy's a psycho, Dren. No offence Balik." Morpheus said.

"What offence? He may be my twin but it's not like we're linked in our levels of sanity." Balik said, and then he walked away to his own room. Leaving the two youngest brothers still in confusion.

*Elsewhere*

"You sure she's here?" A dark, mean, female's voice asked.

"Positive. Saw her working at that retarded little book store." A gruff male voice informed.

"And you can back up his claim?" The female asked another.

"Positive. I see here walking to and from the university. So she's also in collage too." Another female voice confirmed, but this time it sounded lighter and higher.

"That's just like our little goody-goody. Working at the cute little book store, and going to school." The first female's voice said in a sickingly sweet sneer. "It makes me sick just thinking about it."

"So are we finally gonna take our revenge on her Nicole?" the male voice asked.

"Yes, but soon. Oh so soon Kurtis." Nicole said.

"Hehehe, can't wait." The other female voice said.

"Me neither Starr." Kurtis agreed, where Nicole just sat back and laughed like a mad-woman.

**Foreshadowing. Foreshadowing. Foreshadowing. Foreshadowing. Don't you just love it? I can only think up of one person who knows what's gonna happen next. (I'm looking at you Inequiete) And before you ask me a dozen times, yes I did make Nisroc see P.C.'s version of Raven Mocker Nisroc. Oh I just love writing up Nisroc's scenes. Then again I'm just soooo madly in love with Nisroc. Why is always the psychopaths I fall for? Oh I aint complaining. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it. R&R, 16 out. PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! Things have been getting away from me... and this is a long chapter… Well that and I was re-introduced to techno and writing this thing and listening to techno… Don't even try to READ it while listening to it. (especially Nisroc's scenes) Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for its lateness. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own any HoN characters here like I do with Marvel. NOTHING! ... Except for any of the OC's I've made for this story. **

*Stevie Rae POV*

After my shift was over, I punched out and promptly left to go back to my dorm. But first I decided to call Zoey. Just to check in. Sure it was silly, but we are living together, and we should let each other know if the other is busy or not or junk like that.

But before I could even pull out my phone it started singing its silly tune, and after identifying the caller ID as Zoey I picked up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Stevie Rae? Are you out of work, because if you're not…"

"Nah, it's cool. I just got out actually. Your timing is more than perfect; in fact I was just about to call you. So what's up?" I asked cheerily.

"Oh right, well just some news I thought I'd tell you." Zoey said, playfully, suspiciously.

"Juicy news?" I asked out past my giggles.

"Depends. So I met this guy today…"

I gave her no time to finish. "S'he cute?"

"Better than the other guys. He's really nice. I'm pretty sure you would defiantly approve." Zoey said.

"Hehehe. We should all hope so. What's his name?" I asked.

"Well his full name is James Stark, but he just goes by Stark." Zoey explained.

"OOooh. Sounds devious. But why only call himself by his last name?" I asked yet again.

"Who cares. Anyway the real reason why I'm calling is to tell you that I won't be at the dorm. I'll actually be going out on a date with him, kay?" She informed me.

I replied by just by simply giggling at her, and resisting the urge to joke fully role my eyes at her, thoughI knew she couldn't see it.

"So you'll have the whole dorm to yourself for a while okay? I think I'll be back around 8 or 9." **(A/N: GET YOU HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER! There isn't any naughtiness to be had alright!)**

"Sure no problem. See ya' then. Or maybe the next day." I said teasingly, and after we shared a giggle, we both hung up and I kept my pace going to the dorms.

Since I would have the room to myself tonight I decided to get there quickly, because just because we were finally in collage didn't mean we didn't have homework. And boy did I have homework. So I was gonna use the time I had alone to work on it, while stealing the moment to play my country as loud as I please without disturbing my roomie, but still worrying 'bout the neighbor's. Which was A'Okay in my book for my taste in how loud volumes should be.

After deciding to take a quick short cut I started to quicken my pace. I just made sure that I was fully aware of my surroundings. After all, there was no telling what weird-o's will pop out at ya' in New York. Hell I was lucky not to have any pop out at me the time I was in the alley way when I…

I stopped my thoughts short there, not wanting to have my mind be clouded by him again. Seriously it was bad enough that his scent was burned in my memory, and his image permanently planted in my mind, I don't need more memories to cloud my thoughts any further… Well at least that's what I told myself.

I just sighed at that last thought and my steps felt surprisingly heavy.

"Why do these things always end up so complicated?" I asked myself, blocking out anything that sounded like the question, "_What do you mean by _things_?_"

"I guess complication is like a little lost puppy to me. It just wants a home and finds me most trust worthy." I say out loud again, knowing that I wasn't going to get a satisfactory answer from anyone.

"Trust worthy? You? Hah! I'd sooner trust a mortician then ever trust you." A hard, sarcastic voice said from the shadows in the alley ways. A voice that sounded way too frightingly familiar. A voice I thought I left behind a _long _time ago.

"N-n-n-Nicole?" I stuttered, though I mentally cursed myself for it, knowing how she liked to tease people's fears.

"Oh so you do remember us?" She said as she walked into the light leaning her frame against the wall, her arms crossed, her hair covering half of her face, and the only visible part of her face showing a cruel mocking smirk.

"Us?" I asked so stupidly.

"Now that's just rude. You remember Nicole but the rest of us?" Starr said as she walked up behind Nicole, looking like a cheerleader except who wears pants instead of short skirts, who _REALLY _went the bad road, like usual.

"Well what'd ya expect from that skinny little hen? I'm surp'ised that she even remembered Nicole." Kurtis said coming in from behind Starr taking the other side of Nicole.

"Wh-what are you all doin' here?" I asked hating the stutter and fear they were causing me, 'cause I knew just how much they loved to see me being afraid.

"Free country. We can travel 'round it whenever we want." Starr answered, though I asked Nicole.

"But if you're referring to us being in the same town as you, it's just a lucky coincidence really." Nicole said smugly crossing her arms over chest. "Lucky us." She finished in the same voice.

'_Yeah… Lucky _you.' I thought grimly, as I started to back away slowly, so they wouldn't notice.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I heard a different voice from behind me warn while I felt a gun being pressed into my back.

"You're not serious are you?" I practically shouted. "Alright I understand why, but that was years ago. And I haven't done anything else. So why can't you just let me go. I won't even hold charges." I tried to bargain with them. Though I knew it would be useless.

Nicole was as stubborn as a mule, and would only listen to reason if it best suited her. And she hates me, so the last thing she wants is to let me go because I made a promise not to come after her.

"Oh hell no. We have the upper hand here." Nicole told me.

"And we aren't about to lose it, _Little Hen._" Kurtis mocked, by calling me that name. It was his little name from me just because my old school mascot was the "Fighting Hens" which even I thought was stupid. But then again, he never really liked me. So I guess that was his way of saying that he was happy to see me go.

"So Nicole. Should I blast her through her back, or do want me to tie her up for you to blast her brains out?" The voice behind me asked.

"Ooh. Fine choices to deal with a back stabber like her. I don't know which to choose." Nicole said rubbing her hands together, with an obvious blood lust in her eyes and her hands reached down to the gun hidden in her pocket.

I was really scared now. Really, really, unimaginably, scared. I was on the chopping block listening to the chiefs talk about how they were gonna take off my head for dinner, like the hen Kurtis keeps mocking me to be.

I wanted to scream, but I knew way to well what they would do if I did that, besides who would hear? All I could do was struggle and protest.

"No, please! Don't do this! Please, stop!" I practically shouted, while I tried to squirm my way out of this guy's grip. No luck. I could move around, but the guy behind me held firm, with his iron like grip.

"Quit struggling Stevie Rae. If you're afraid, we'll make it quick. We know just how much of a pussy you are when it comes to pain." I heard Nicole mock.

"No!" I screamed like I shouldn't have, and kept on squirming.

It wasn't until I heard the roar of the engine, and saw the look of fear on the others faces that I finally stilled. But even so the guy behind me didn't budge on letting me go.

"What the he-" I heard the guy behind me start before I heard a blunt object hit him in the head, and I felt him go down, after his grip let me go.

Then everything went into fast forward mode.

All I really remember was that another set of hands clamped down on my waist and pulled me either upward or toward whoever hit the guy behind me. Next thing I know I was sitting on the back end of a motorcycle. I tried to see who it was, but all I could see was a man with his helmet covering his face so I didn't know who it was, but I had a pretty good idea.

"Unless you all wish to suffer a fate worse than what you were planning to do to her, I suggest you leave." I heard the man say.

"Says who?" I heard Nicole snap back. Or at least try to snap back, because even I could hear the fear in her voice.

His response was revving up the bike, letting belt out a powerful roar. Making me wonder, briefly though, how no one else heard this commotion.

"Let's get outta here Nicole." I heard Starr yell out as she tugged on her arm, clearly already to run away.

"I'm with Starr, let's go." Kurtis yelled, practically pulling Nicole.

The biker just revved his engine again.

"Alright, fine! Let's move it!" Nicole yelled running away along with the other.

After they were out of sight, the biker handed me a spare helmet. It didn't cover the face like his did, but I bet it still did its job. I immediately took it and put it, though the how still escapes me. After that he revved his bike one last time, and sped out of the alley way. Okay he didn't really speed, but it felt like it. And I instantly wrapped my arms around his waist, fearing falling off. Then he sped, with me attaching myself around him.

"What's going on!" I shouted, trying to make him hear me over the roar of not only the bikes engine but also the sound of the wind passing by us and the sound of traffic, AND through his helmet.

"I'll explain once you're in a safe place!" He shouted back.

Like I was gonna let some stranger on a bike just pick me up and not explain anything to me while he was trying to get me somewhere. Hell no!

"No! You are going to tell me who you are right now AND tell me were the blazes you're takin' me!" I shouted at him while he dodged traffic.

"I told you I'm taking you somewhere safe!" He told me, avoiding my first question.

"Where!" I asked, thinking I could get that question out of the way before I reach his identity.

"Probably a quieter location, so I can properly ask you where I should take you!" He said, like he was rehearsing his, like he knew how all of this was going down, which made me even more nervous.

"Alright then. That's one question down; Tell me who you are now!" I yelled at him again.

"I am the king of awesome!" I heard him answer with humor in his voice. Oh man if we weren't on a bike(or if he wasn't the one drivin' it) I'd shove him, but another part of me did giggle a little.

"Name wise!" I corrected him.

He didn't tell me, instead I just saw his shoulders slump before he turned the bike to a new route, which, made me tighten my grip on him from the shock of it.

He took me to another alley way, which I sooo didn't wanna be in now. But there was something 'bout this place that seemed familer. But I didn't say anything until he turned off the engine.

"So," I started. "You ready to tell me what just happened."

"It's complicated." I thought I heard him say. But it was sorta muffled by the helmet.

"How about you start by taking off that helmet. I'm guessing it's hard to hear, and talk through that thing." I said in a much softer tone then the one I used with him recently.

I tried to reach for underneath his helmet, but he caught my hands surprisingly quick, and even more surprisingly, gently.

Then what looked like a forced reaction, he let go of my hand and reach to un-fasten his helmet. After he took it off, I sucked in a soft gasp of air, though I didn't know why I was so shocked by who was underneath. But I wish I could've taken it back by the look of self-disappointment I saw in his face.

"I figure you would react as much." He said solemnly.

Thinking quickly I spoke before I even knew what I was going to say.

"No it's not that it's just something else." I said while I felt my cheeks heat up, though I'm pretty sure that the reason why wasn't 100% because of embarrassment.

He studied me for a while, I couldn't help but squirm a little because of it, just by the look in his eyes.

"Than what is it?" He finally asked me, still staring at me.

I wanted to say something that would sound clever or something. But instead I heard myself saying;

"I was just thinking if we're ever going to meet up with each other without having to save the others life." I said with a nervous smile on my face.

Then surprising us both, as it seemed, he laughed.

"I guess it would be easier on us both." He said simply, with a strange light in his eyes that had my entire body heat up.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I said pretending to be offended.

"For one I'm pretty sure that us both coming close to our deaths isn't an easy thing to deal with." He said, and I couldn't help but chew my lip as he said so, not knowing what to say to that. Considering that while I did just escape being killed, it was him who had the closest brush with the Grim Reaper.

"Another thing," He continued on, like he really didn't expect me to reply to that, which was good for me, 'cause I really didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm also sure that were the other is concerned, we wouldn't want to know that the other has passed." He said it so seriously that I couldn't help but blush like mad at it, especially at the strong emotions going through his eyes.

I opened my mouth to try to say something, but immediately closed it when I realized I had nothing to say. No that wasn't right. I _couldn't_ say anything. The words just left me.

"Are you alright?" He said coming closer.

My body didn't move, and I still couldn't speak, so I just nodded, feeling _really_ childish.

"So why are you blushing like that?" He asked, which only made me blush more.

"N-no reason." I finally forced out.

He was silent for a while, but he did extend his hand out to my face. He gingerly cupped my cheek, as if he was testing if it was a sign of a fever. Then he started rubbing his thumb over my cheek.

I allowed both actions, though I knew that somewhere in my mind my reasoning told myself no.

Slowly, like he didn't want to, he let my face go, and I had to squelsh the protesting feeling my body was screaming at me.

"I probably should send you back to your dorm." He said, but he sounded like he regretted the words. Why? Wait a minute…

"How do you know I live dorm rooms?" I quizzed him.

"You seem like you're in the university here. I just made a wild guess." He told me, but it was too quickly, so he was obviously lying.

'_So has he been following me?_' My mind asked, but a part of me didn't really care at the knowledge.

"I guess I should head back." I said. "Thank you Rephiam."

**In answer to your question; NO, I DON'T KNOW WHY I ADDED A CLIMAX TO REPHIAMS IDENTITY IN THE END.** **Not yelling adding emphasis. Seriously I don't know why, just did. Now let's see how many reviews I get saying that I needed to add that. And yes, next chapter will have some REAL Stephiam going down. And a little bit of juciness for the rouges… Don't ask. That'll be a surprise. R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AGGGGGHHHH! I told myself that I wouldn't ever do this Authors note chapter... But I had to. This is the 13th chapter. And to have the actualy story be uploaded as this chapterm will bug me to no end. I really hate that number.**

**But the story IS coming. Probably right after this. Just know that the next chapter is really good and I am proud of it, and I don't want it stained by being the 13th chapter. So once again I'm sorry for doing this. But if I didn't it would bug me to no end and I would probably do this anyway.**

**Till we meet in the 14th chapter with the real story with what you all been waiting for. See ya. 16 out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the A/N last chapters. I'm extremely superstistius… and to have this chapter be on the 13****th**** spot would bug me to no end. But trust me this chapter is worth it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own.**

*Nicole*

Her and her gang had just escaped that insane guy on the hog just barely… And she was still kicking herself in the ass for it.

That was just cowardly! She and everyone else might as well be dogs with tails right in between all of their legs. Just humiliating. And in front of that bitch Stevie Rae too!

'_Just who the hell was that guy? And why the fuck would he rescue that bimbo?_' Nicole thought, with absolute hatred and anger.

"We alright?" Nicole said outward, trying to catch her breath, but not making it turn to panting.

"All accounted for 'cept for Greg. Think he got knocked out back there. Hasn't run with us anyway." Kurtis said, obviously trying to catch his breath too, but doing a better job not panting.

'_Damn. Oh well Greg, you fall behind you die behind._' Nicole thought grimly, but with a feral smile crossing her lips.

"What about Starr?" Nicole asked, and as if right on cue, she called out.

"Right here Nicole. I guess I had the head start." She explained sorta rudely, like that should've been the plan from the moment that guy had arrived.

"Right, well what were we supposed to? We were prepared to take out Stevie Rae, not some psycho on a hog!" Nicole practically screamed, releasing all of her anger out along with her disappointment and frustration.

"Next time we gotta pack harder just in case any crap like that ever happens again." It seemed to Nicole that she was speaking more to herself then the other two.

"What heavier stuff? We practically got jack squat, Nicole!" Starr yelled back at her. "All we have is some guns and knives. I doubt that any of that could be considered "heavy" next time one of that bitch's goon, or who-ever the hell that guy was, comes to her rescue!"

"As much as I hate to admit defeat to that pathetic hen, Starr has a point. Can't deny that Nicole." Kurtis said which both stunned and angered Nicole.

Nicole was about ready to open her mouth and tell them both off when they were all interrupted by someone else's words.

"Pathetic, utterly pathetic." The strange voice said, with what sounded like a disappointment disguised in a utterly reptilian hiss.

"I truly expected much, much more. Though on the whole I don't know why, for the longest time I had my doubts, but never like this." The strange, obviously a guy's voice said.

Nicole looked around and finally found the silhouette of a some skinny bastard leaning against the wall. But before either Nicole or the other could make any snarky remark he just continued.

"And because of a girl. That's said, just really, really, pathetically sad. I killed better excuses of existence and the reason for their ignorance's… But this tops the cake." He just kept talking and talking. Until he pulled a bright, shined, obviously sharpened knife out, letting glim in the little light to be seen in the alley way.

"And you three were just as bad too." He said finally standing up off of the wall.

'_Wait what? _Too_? Then who the hell was he insulting?_' Nicole thought to herself.

"So you telling us you know that guy?" Nicole said, trying her best to be unimpressed.

"Sort of. I mean I kind of have to. He's kind of my brother." The guy said finally stepping away from the shadows, making Nicole, Starr, and Kurtis all gasp in shock. This guy was a Raven Mocker!

It wasn't really obvious; Raven Mockers were famous for having tan skin and longish hair, and was also extremely built. This guy was exactly the opposite of that description. Being really pale, half shaven hair, leaving a whole mess on the top of his head, and looked sickly skinny. But he did have the raven birthmark right on the right side of his neck or at least a half of a raven on that part of his neck. Because what most people didn't know about these guys was that every member of the Raven Mocker gang had a raven birthmark, and there was no mistaking this guy's mark.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that my appearance would frighten you kids." He said with a positively manic smile.

"You're a Raven Mocker! Anyone in their right mind would be scared, you ass-hole!" Nicole shouted at him.

Unbelievably, he laughed. Like he had just heard the most satisfying fact in the world.

"Good. At least you smart in some small measure." He said sarcastically while grinning like the Joker.

"Look what do you want Raven Mocker?" Nicole snapped.

"At first it was to see what that pathetic coward was up to during all of this time, now I guess I could say I want the same thing you want and then some." He said in an almost bored tone.

"What we want? You trying to say that you want Stevie Rae dead too?" Nicole asked.

"I really wish you hadn't told me her name. I prefer to not know people names when I start their end. Like I'm out for them persssonaly, it makessss it sssssound." He said, hissing like he _was _part reptile or monster, but what the hell was with the backwards talking at the end?

"Well who was that guy?" Nicole asked.

"My brother, he isssss. The leader, you know him asssssss." He said, still giving hissing emphasis and talking backwards. But looking at his face and into his eyes, Nicole could that this guy was effed up. He looked as if he was totally lost on his own craziness, and was super happy about it. Like he was in his own effed up world. It was scary just trying to form another retort at him.

"You mean that guy was the leader of your gang? So what the hell? Why did he save her? And why were you stalking him?" Nicole asked him, swallowing the fear he was so obviously good at projecting at people.

"Yessss, he issss. Why he did, I don't know. Feeling that he betrayed us, I had." He explained, but man was this guy creeping Nicole out.

"So what do you want from us?" Kurtis shouted out.

His response was to throw his knife right at Kurtis. It missed his head by on centimeter, and then it was jammed into the wall behind him.

"I wasssss getting to that." He said his arm still outstretched. "So shut up and let me explain."

Nicole was afraid to say 'Okay' so she just nodded her head trying to look un-amused and disapproving, and singled Starr to do the same.

"I want Rephiam to pay for doing what he did. Turning his back on his own brothers, for shame. And for a girl. Truly pathetic if you think about it. Right?" He monologue as he went to retrieve his knife. But it seemed that he was escalading from explaining things to them, to talking to himself, then to someone else. Who that was, she couldn't say, but she dared not ask.

"And now that I know who she is, and that you are obviously associated with her, I want to know more about her. That way I can deal with her, so as to not only eliminate the desecration from my elder brother's sights, but if he actually cares," He said the word like a curse. "About that little creature, then it will hurt him hard, and if he tries to betray us all again, then I can kill him." He explained briefly.

Nicole was fuming. In what inane world did this guy think that she would divulge that kind of info of Stevie Rae (what little she had against her) just so _he _could kill her. She was there prize and no one else's.

"I'm guessing you all are going to be difficult with such information right? Because from what I saw in that pathetic scene I just witnessed, you all have your own personal vendetta against her. Just think of it, that you're pushing her into a cruel fate by working with me." He said smiling wide, extending his hand out to Nicole.

"Alright, but this is just a deal made by mutual hate for the same person. There will be no trust among this whole deal." Nicole said grasping his hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said slowly, like he was savoring the words.

"By the way," He said after he release his hand from the hand shake, looking like he wanted it cleaned. "I never told you my name." He said with a alien gleam in his eyes.

"Right. So what is your name?" Nicole mocked asked.

"It's Nisroc. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said as he unbelievably bowed down. But what they didn't know that he was smiling even more manically. The same smile when he finds his newest toy to destroy.

*Stevie Rae*

The ride back to her dorm was more than uneventful, and if it wasn't for the super load engine from the bike, and from traffic, pretty dang quiet.

Neither she nor Rephiam had said anything ever since he agreed to take her back to her apartment. She didn't think it smart to start up conversation while competing over the sound over dozens of New Yorkers in traffic.

Faster then she thought it would be, she arrived at the entrance at her apartment building.

She removed the helmet Rephiam had handy on hand(she decided it would be best not to question why) and gave it back while trying to figure out how to dismount from the bike.

"If it'll help, it's like dismounting a horse." He offered when he figured she was having problems getting off.

"Are you saying that because of my twang? Just because I'm not from around here, doesn't automatically mean I've ridden horses. I don't even like them." She huffed.

"I only just assumed. I apologize. You swing your leg over one side and step off." He said, and as if to demonstrate, he got off of his bike to help her off.

Well pick her off was more like it, since she didn't get a chance to follow his instructions before his hands were around her waist lifting her, and then landing her down on the ground. She noted that even though she was securely on the ground his grip still held where they were. Not that the majority of her mind cared though.

"Soo…" Stevie Rae trailed on. "I guess this is bye for real huh?" She said awkwardly.

"Perhaps." He said, but she knew the real context, hell her words held the same; "It's better that way."

"C-ca… Can I see your face? Just one last time?" Stevie Rae managed to ask after a moment of silence, and instantly regretted it feeling the heat rise up to her cheeks.

He didn't say anything, but he did remove his helmet. And Stevie Rae's words and breath was caught dead stuck in her throat.

His eyes were trained especially on her, and she could see longing in them, but she also saw some sadness in them. Though the why she couldn't explain.

Then the scent was wrapped around her like a curtain, and she knew what it was the moment she first smelled it.

It was Rephiam's scent. That dark, powerful, scent that had entrapped her, the night where she discovered him shot and bleeding in the alley way, with his blood staining her dress.

She couldn't help herself, she really couldn't. The sight of him, the scent of him, the feel of his hands still wrapped around her, it was driving her to madness.

She stood on her toes and kissed him. Her lips connecting to his with an intense spark that should couldn't help moving her body closer to him.

Stevie Rae felt a moments, surprise and hesitation from him, but that was quickly passed as she felt him kiss her back, wrapping his arms entirely around her waist, with his hands reaching upward. Moving slowly, oh so slowly.

She could feel his tongue teasing her lips, as if to ask for permission, which she obliged without question. Soon his tongue completely took control of her entire mouth, ravaging it completely, leaving her tongue completely defenseless. A kiss she never thought she would ever like, but coming from him, it was bliss, and she wouldn't want it any other way. And his taste was ten times better than the scent of him and she couldn't get enough of it.

His arms wrapped tighter around her bringer her closer, to deepen the kiss. She, in turn, raised her hands to dangle around his neck.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Until it was ended for the two of them to break apart for a breath, but both of their faces still lingered close to the others.

Then Rephiam bent down further and kissed her neck sensuality, making Stevie Rae exhale any breathe she had out of her throat in a deep gasp and a moan. Then he started back up to meet her lips yet again.

It was Stevie Rae's turn to break the kiss as she trailed down to his neck. She kissed his neck of course, but she had this strange urge to bit him. She couldn't explain it; all she could do was react by it. She nipped him lightly on his neck, and heard him hiss, but she knew it wasn't from pain, by the way his grip tightened. And after she had her taste she went back to meet lip to lip again.

This moment was too perfect for Stevie Rae to imagine, but with anything perfect, it must ultimately end. As the thoughts of how wrong this scene was came crashing over her.

'_Are you CRAZY! This guy is dangerous. He leads a deadly biker gang that is feared by everyone in this city, and probably for good reason. Don't kid yourself you know he probably only wants that one thing. And besides, you already have someone, what are you doing macking on someone else? Don't be a cheater Stevie Rae._' He mind yelled at her, giving her some control back to break away from Rephiam completely.

But it was okay, because he did the same. As if they both had the thoughts that they shouldn't have been doing what they just did, but they were both still panting.

"So, uh…" She couldn't meet his gaze this time, fearing that if she did she wouldn't be able to keep her control anymore. Again.

"Good-bye." She said as she rushed back to her escape to her dorm room.

"_Good-bye Stevie Rae._" She heard Rephiam's voice that sounded like it was carried by an unusual breeze that drifted its way towards her.

**Told you that this chapter was worth it didn't I? Hehehehe YAY! I FINALLYY MADE THEM KISS! And don't worry, that good-bye really isn't legit. They'll see each other again. R&R. PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sooo sorry for the lateness… but I have been juggling a ton of things… And I'm currently reading THREE FREAKING BOOKS! All at the same time… Yes that's possible… Well that and the worst case of writers block; I knew what to write but couldn't type it *hangs head in shame* Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to House of Night**

_*Stevie Rae's POV*_

I barely made it to the elevator before I collapsed, figuratively speaking, from exhaustion from running away, and a crushing, unwanted, wave of guilt. Guilt for leaving him. Why was I feeling guilty leaving him there?

Because I just kissed and ditched him? That didn't seem plausible. I shouldn't even have done _that_.

'_But you did. And there is no way you could ever deny it._' My traitorous mind mocked me.

"Wait there really is no way to deny it. No one saw it. They have no proof. And it's not as if anyone is gonna be interrogating me about it. I don't even _have _to deny it." I said out loud to myself with way too much glee then should have been.

Then I pushed the up button to retreat to mine and Z's dorm. But as soon as the elevators doors opened my phone started ringing its little tune and without thinking I quickly answered. Not even checking the I.D.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hello to you too stranger." I nearly dropped the phone at his voice. Why the hell did he decide to call me _now_?

"Dallas... This is a surprise. I thought you were all caught up in your studies and stuff." I managed to choke out. Hopefully I didn't sound too surprised to hear from him.

"I decided to take a quick break when I realized how long it's been since we actually talked to each other." Dallas said sounding oddly relaxed on the other end. Like we weren't on different sides of the country and he was asking me over. I gulped inwardly once the guilt came hurling back with its ugly face.

"True. How have you been?" I asked hoping that I didn't sound as guilty as I felt. Holy crap I felt like I stuttered several times just to get the question out.

"Good busy. How's New York? A culture shock I bet." As he spoke I could hear the smile in his voice so clearly that I could almost see him. Looking like very boyish, even with probably piles of work to sift through from collage. Then out of nowhere an image of Rephiam clouded my mind. He was leaning against his bike, looking like the exact opposite from the mental image of Dallas. In fact I could've swore that I felt my body react way differently to that image then of Dallas.

I quickly shook the thoughts away remembering that I had Dallas one the other line.

"Oh trust me Dallas, there's shock but it has nothin' to do with culture." I managed to mumble out.

"Oh? So what then?" He asked, and I bit my lip for a while before deciding to tell him, well, most of the truth.

"It's sorta complicated but it's mostly due to the fact that it seems that there's actually a motorcycle gang here and it mostly has to do with just how much the can send fear into people. I already made some new friends and they told us about them and Z is getting just as paranoid as them. Like she was with them just as long as they've been here." I let out in a rapid breath hoping that's he'd just buy into that and leave it be. But he stayed silent for a while.

"Stevie Rae have you… I mean did you… I mean did they…" He was hesitating, knowing what he was going to say but couldn't say it out loud.

"Make contact?" I offered hopefully using a better word then and of the others he was processing.

"Yeah, that." Obviously I was right by the tone of his voice.

I wanted to tell him no, but once I opened my mouth the elevator chimed open and I didn't want to discuss anything about that sort of thing with ears listening. Or at least that's the excuse I told myself of the reason of why my throat felt dry and incapable of speech.

"Stevie Rae? Are you still there?" I could feel the frantic in his voice and managed to at least say something to calm him.

"Yeah I'm still here." I said while making my way quickly towards my dorm. "I'm just trying to open my dorm door." Which at this moment was true, but my hands were shaking so hard, from what I don't know, that I couldn't steady them.

"Then where were you all day Stevie Rae? You haven't been cheating have you?" Dallas said in a half mocking voice like he was teasing. Under normal circumstances I would've laughed and told him he was crazy, or at least play along with the same mocking tone. Right now the lump in my throat felt tighter. Because that's exactly where I was.

'_No. You were working for the most of the day. You did not spend it being with Rephiam, Stevie Rae._' My mind yelled at me to be normal, even though on that thought the afterthought scared me more. Would I really mind a day with him?

I didn't even have time ponder the answer when someone else's door opened.

"Oh Stevie Rae. There you are." _Crap!_ What does Sara want now?

"Stevie Rae?" Dallas tone had gone all serious again.

"Hold on a minute. The answers no by the way." I said quickly covering up the speaking end.

"But I didn't even ask you anything yet." Sara said.

"Not you, Sara my boyfriend.

"In Tulsa?" She said cocking her head to the side in a weird, obvious angle. But then she shrugged it off quickly and started speaking again.

"Well anyway I sorta need to talk to you. I sort of need your opinion on something you should really see." She said just standing there, almost looking like she was willing to drag me to her room if I refused.

"I can't Sara, I'm in the middle of a call here." I said hoping I didn't sound bitchy to her.

"Well hang up. I'm sure you can recall him." She said with a creepy smile. Or I at least thought it was creepy.

"Can't it's been a while since I heard from him. I'd like to have this moment with him please." I said, almost pleading with her.

She just looked at me in much more serious look that I thought she was staring right at my core. But she did so with a strange look like she was saying, 'Really? You're talking to that guy when you just moved on?' But thankfully it didn't last long and she just shrugged her shoulders yet again and walked away.

"Kay suit yourself. 'Nother time then?" She said with a smile and a sort of salute but her hand was in the 'peace' symbol. I didn't even give her my answer, she just closed her door.

"Who was that?" I heard Dallas ask and I put him back on.

"Oh just a neighbor with a request." I said calmly finally unlocking the dorm room and getting inside.

"So about the biker gang..." Damn I really hoped he forgot that I mentioned that.

"I didn't make contact per-say, just saw glimpses of them here and there." I said, only noting to myself that I caught more than just glimpses from their leader.

'_Dammit Stevie Rae would you just let it go already!_' My mind _finally_ deciding to be my friend and telling me the right thing.

"So how about you. You haven't been cheating on me now have ya'?" I asked in, hopefully, the same teasing tone that Dallas used previously.

"Why would I when I have the sweetest City Girl in the world?" He said in a sweet voice, and though my mind was still shaken by the whole… incident, I felt myself smile a bit.

So why did it feel so forced?

Quietly sighing I started chatting up with Dallas, thankfully normally again. But I couldn't help but look out the window, trying to at least one final glimpse of a man leaning against his motorcycle, looking like he was waiting for someone…

He wasn't there.

**I seriously wasn't gonna end it there… But after re-reading the oh so few sentences that were gonna lead to the real ending… They felt forced and contrived to me. I don't think you guys would've liked that ending. Hopefully you'll like this one. On a completely different note… You have no idea how hard it is to find good music to listen to, to get inspired to write this… Meh oh well… 16 is out.**

**p.s. yes more Sara in future chapters.**


	16. an

**Fuck. Dis. A/N.**

**AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH! I NEED HELP! BUT I WAS TOO PROUD(a series of words I have never said out loud before byand by) TO ASK FOR IT!**

**Alright confession time... I am stuck. Why does this always happen to me? I get a good story rolling and everyone loves it... BUT I FOCUS TOO MUCH ON THE PARTS I WANNA WRITE, NOT HOW I'M SUPPOSED TO GET THERE!**

**So yeah, I got the entire rest of the story planned out, but unfortunatly I didn't realize that the path to get it was to cross a gordge(shut up I am in no mood for spelling!)**

**So help me maybe? What should the next chapter be about?**

**Which POV should it be?**

**What should happen?**

**How will it happen?**

**ANYTHING PLEASE!**

**I'll accept putting in Zoey's POV, Any of the Rouges POV, Dallas' POV(though I think none would like that), And yes even Sara's POV. Just something please!**

**Also I am so sorry for this A/N when you thought you got a new chapter. Sooooo incredably sorry. Just leave your ideas and thoughts in the thing and I'll get back to you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**If I have any feelings for this chapter… It isn't pride. I mean it. *sigh* But hey I FINALLY finished(and by that I mean started) this thing so why not the jlip not? *double sigh* But I would like to thank all the people who did try to help me out. Thank you all soooo, soo much! And I mean it… your reviews have inspired me. I don't know how the quality might be for this, so yeah, but I was hoping that I could, hopefully, manage to add in most of what you guys sent me… But yeah, I'm just hoping I can appeal to all of what you guys asked for. Anyway enough of me drabbling enjoy, if at all possible.**

**Disclaimer: I only own two characters in this thing; Morpheus and Sara. If I really did own this stinker then I wouldn't have had this problem now would I? Sorry that was uncalled for.**

*Sara*

Sara just stood behind her door, waiting. She wasn't much of a patient person. Lord knows how much her patience has been tested growing up. She knew that it was important to wait for things to happen and all that shluck, and that good things come to those who wait. But so can bad things. Her own childhood was proof enough.

And besides the importance of waiting could take its own advice and wait its turn and something even more important was happening in the _NOW_, not in the _SOON_.

She checked her watch.

"Shoot! Only thirty seconds? Argh! That's not nearly enough time for Stevie Rae to hang up." She grumbled to herself, bowing her head down to her hands in frustration.

Then she just leaned on her door, face first.

"I mean only a week has gone by, or so. How long could she take to update her ex what happened to her? Why even update her ex?" Sara questioned, not knowing just how pre-mature her observation was.

Turning around Sara did the only thing she could of to help pass time. Stare at her surroundings. If she was anywhere else, she would've been kicked out of the college dorms with her renovations. But she promised herself (and the dean) that once she graduated she would restore the room back to the way she entered it. So no problem was ensued.

It was most defiantly darker than she could think of for any other person's living area. But given her professions of course one wouldn't be surprised, but maybe that was why she didn't have such a big a social group as she did in high school.

"Nah… What am I thinking? I have a small social group because my schedule doesn't exactly include it much. Well that and me and my friends from once upon a time went our separate ways long ago." Sara said out loud, trying to figure out why she was thinking up of such nonsense.

"Oh that's right, I'm trying to but time until Stevie Rae's call ends." Sara said to herself, then crossing her arms across her black leathered chest in annoyance. She checked her watch again.

"Okay some progress; Two minutes have passed now. That's some progress right?" She asked to no one in particular, since she had no roommates or even visitors in a long while, but still she turned around, only to be greeted by a head lifted of her tiny pet albino corn snake, which she named Mango.

"Oh quit taking naps you little sloth. I mean how long conversations between two exs..?" He own question was cut off when she remembered the little meetings she encountered as a child when both her parents ran into their "old flames".

"Oh crap that could take forever!" Sara moaned, plopping her butt to the base of her door, just so she can pull herself right up again.

"Oh… I don't care. If I had to deal with patience and have things blow up in front of me in my childhood, then I am sooo not gonna let that happen in my adult life." Sara finalized, a stern look crossing her face showing that she was serious.

And with that finale outburst, Sara almost tore open her door, ready to force Stevie Rae to end her call, but then her stupid common sense came back.

'_Grrr… But why does it matter so much?_' She asked herself for the umpteenth time.

'_I hardly know the girl, and it's not like I've been desperate to make friends all of a sudden. I mean so what if she wants to date a biker? It's her business, and I got no business interfering there._' Sara told herself, but then part of her knew that it was a lie… She didn't know where it came from, or how it started, but it usually kept her on the right track.

Sara just sighed again, this time raising herself off of the ground. She made her way over to her little, strange pet.

"You don't think I'm crazy for doing this right?" She asked her snake. And if snakes had eye-lids, then her only response from her pet would be a silent blink.

"You're useless you know that?" Sara said, dropping her head down to her hand. Absentmindedly, she started tapping her foot, staring at her newest addition to the room. After what felt like hours to her she felt that this was enough time for Stevie Rae to talk to her old flame and decided to head out.

"Don't wait up for me Mango okay? Oh and tell her, if she come back again to nag me, that she of all people should know that patience just isn't my thing." Sara ordered her pet, only receiving a hiss from it before she opened her door and closing it firmly behind her. Her pet not even knowing who its mistress was even referring to.

*Stevie Rae's POV*

The moment I hung up my phone after talking with Dallas, the conversation went uneventful, and we ended it saying that we both had huge amounts of studying to do, I heard someone knocking on my door.

"But I could tell who it is." I grumbled to myself.

Sure enough when I opened the door, there was Sara, dressed in a black, sparkly tank top with matching black jeans, looking kind of impatient.

"Oh good! I was worried that I interrupted again." She said, clasping her hands together with a giant grin.

"Actually I just finished my call…"

"So you have time to come over now?" She asked immediately.

"Uh… Come over? Sara I don't think I ever said I would…"

"Of course you didn't. I never asked it like that." Did this chick let anyone have a word in?

"Look Sara…" I tried to explain to her but she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down the hall.

"Don't worry Stevie Rae, I don't bite." She said, kind of profoundly, which made the hair at the back of my neck stand out.

Instead of trying to fight back, I figured the easiest way out was to do as she said so I followed her as she dragged me to her room. And what I found was a big, dark mess.

Her room looked like she was one of those metal cult followers, which just made me super uncomfortable.

"You alright? Here, come sit down on my couch and relax." She said.

"Uh, no thanks." I declined. "You said you needed me for something."

"Oh right!" She said, like she forgotten the reason why she dragged me over her in the first place.

"I need you opinion on something." She said starting to walk towards a door.

"For what? And why me?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see." She said with a bright smile, disappearing into a room, probably expecting me to follow.

So swallowing any sense of fear from this place I followed. I noticed a large cage with a snake in it, which didn't calm my nerves. What normal woman wants a pet snake? I also noticed a bunch of stained syringes scattered here and there, which still sent my nerves to an all-time high.

"In here!" She called, and, against my better judgment, I followed her calling into the room. My jaw nearly hit the floor when I saw what was placed inside.

"You like?" She asked me, but I barely could comprehend her words.

Inside the room, which totally wasn't a bedroom, I could tell that much was a big, beautiful painting. It showed a scene with a green skinned fairy looking girl, sitting on a big, purple boulder. She looked naked, but I couldn't see any signs of naughty bits on her, in fact the only details I could make out was her slim, red eyes, tiny, red smile and her green silhouette of a body.

Surrounding her was a big black creature. It was hard to tell what it was, but it did look like it had wings. I couldn't tell if it was a bird, a demon or an angel, but whatever it was, it circled the fairy, in an, almost intimate way. Like the girl would crumble if the creature just out of nowhere left her.

It was a dark scene, and looked sort of messy, but then again that messiness seemed to make the picture. But what really held me captive was the fact that some sort of red splatter seemed to bind the green fairy and the black creature together in a sort-of embrace.

"Sooooo..?" I could tell that Sara was fishing for my answer.

"It's… Beautiful." I finally admitted, and it was.

"EEEE! Thank you. I worked really hard on this, you have no idea…" She said which made something click in my head.

"Wait, you painted this?" I asked dumbly.

"Well of course. I'm an artist. Always have been, where do you think I get my money? I mostly just do simple stuff, like selling my artwork for writers to publish their books with cover art, other times I just sell artwork like this. Hell, I've even being hired and trained to work for comic book, manga, anime outpost." She explained.

"I had no idea." I finally said.

"Don't beat yourself over it; hardly anyone does when they first meet me." She said with a chuckle.

"So why did you want me to review this for you?" I finally asked, suddenly realizing the strangeness of the whole thing.

She shrugged her shoulders for a moment before answering.

"Don't know. I just had this feeling that you might wanna see it. Seeing as how I'm pretty sure this was mostly inspired by you and your new flame." She explained somewhat, which got my nerves jutted out in an electric pulse again.

"What?!" I asked her.

"I don't know how to explain it, but ever since I saw you two I just been having this…" She trailed off, holding her head in her hand, tongue sticking out, like she was trying too hard to think on her words. "This… feeling that I had to paint this. Of course my syringes had to play a part in it. Didn't think I bought that book for nothing did ya?" She laughed the last part out, but it did nothing for my nerves.

"What do you mean "us two"?" I asked her, dreading the answer.

"You and that biker guy, Rephiam of course. Honestly, I didn't think anyone could fall for him, but…"

"You saw us?!" I practically shrieked.

"A couple of times, yeah." She said calmly.

"What do you mean, by "a couple of times"?" I asked.

"Uhhh… That night at the club when he totally saved you from that fall, and I also noticed him watching over you a couple of times here and there at the book store…"

"What?" I said, my breath catching at the news, but not for the reason I originally thought it was.

"Oh, was I not supposed to say something? I mean if you want your relationship to be kept secret, fine, I'm all for it, but…"

"No, there is no relationship. And, and…" I couldn't seem to form the words out right. Rephiam, was watching over me. All this time… I should be creeped out, but the thought was actually really… Sweet.

"You sure about that?" Sara's voice had lost all of its cheeriness, which made me pay closer attention to her again. Her eyes, which usually seemed to hold some sort of gleam in them, seemed to dim down, like someone else was taking the wheel in her head.

"Look Stevie… You can tell me anything. You know that right?" Her voice kept all of its seriousness, but her voice still didn't sound right.

"There's nothing to talk about. Besides we're practically strangers." I explained, trying my hardest to not look like I wanted to bolt the heck outta here.

"Look, I may not know much, but if you wanna talk about it, I'm free to listen." She said, walking closer, her voice seemed calmer, but it still didn't ease my nerves.

"Look, Sara, I have a lot of school work to do… And I…" I tried to explain, not wanting to hurt her.

"Ok." She said, her voice coming back to normal.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"You have work, you have work. I mean who am I to ask you to unload a massive pile of stress when you have a different pile to sort through." She explained with a wide grin again.

I had no words for her.

"Just be sure to come to me if you have anything you wanna talk about with Rephiam. It's hard to explain, but I'm thinking that you're gonna need it." She said, crossing her arms across her chest, her right hand making a peace sign, her grin widening to a toothy smile.

It was too much; I bolted out the door, back to my own dorm. My breath caught up in all of the hype.

How the hell does she know? Why does she even want to know? What is her deal?

I kept asking these questions to myself, making myself angry at her… That is until I realized that I was only getting myself work up for no reason except to go into a panicked mode, that I put myself in.

However her words caught me short.

'_She thinks… that me and Rephiam…_' I thought to myself… Well I did kiss him… And it wasn't that bad of a kiss…

Just thinking about the kiss had my nerves calm down almost immediately. And I couldn't help, but think of what would happen if I didn't push him away.

The smile on my face was so subtle; I didn't even realize that it was there until I had to shake away the thoughts from my head.

"No. No there is nothing between us. There is nothing between me and Rephiam." I said to myself…

However it felt more like a lie than anything else.

"There is nothing between us. There is nothing between us…" I repeated the words over and over again… Trying to shake away the same thought that kept popping up.

'_Would it really be a bad thing if there was something between the two of you?_'

*Sara POV*

Well… That certainly came out of nowhere.

"Humph." It was the only reaction I had.

"Try to help people, try to socialize, and look where it gets me." I said out loud to myself.

Although, her departure probably had to do with the fact that maybe I shouldn't have said anything. It was obviously supposed to be a big secret. Though the way confuses me. Sigh, hardly anything turns out right when I try to help people… Well except for when I do work.

"See?" I asked into the seemingly empty room.

"This is why I don't like helping people out like this. I don't know what your deal is, but even I have enough of social intelligence to know that this might be crossing boundaries." I addressed to the only other guest in the room.

_Just give her time_ the guest merely said.

"Yeah well… I'm not a very patient person. I still don't know why you're here." I said, crossing my arms.

_You'll see. _The little pest said.

"Yeah, well you keep saying that. I'm still trying to figure out why I still believe you." I said, heading out the door, slinging my bag over my shoulder to head out for the night, because of my guests, inane compulsion to head out.

**I swear if any of you guys can figure this out… Anyway I hope this chapter was worth the wait… Oh and to add insult to injury… Try and guess whose Sara's little "guest" was. Hint…. It will be explained and involved in the future plot line. I out for now… Bye.**


End file.
